MATCH
by AlwaysOnMyWayToYou
Summary: August 2015: App developers and sisters Regina and Zelena Mills launch an app called MATCH. The app advertises to only deliver 100% love matches. AND IT FUCKING WORKS! November 3rd, 2019: For her twenty first birthday, Emma Swan's best friend gets her a gift card. "Really, Ru… Are you out of your mind? You went out and paid a hundred dollars for me to go on a dating app!"
1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Hey! It's been _a while, _I know. It's been a crazy couple of years for me in which I've both lost and gained some incredibly important people.**  
**It's why I haven't gotten around to writing fiction. Until now. Well actually, until I saw something about a Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection (over at ArchiveOfOurOwn) and I thought… Why not? There was a relatively short deadline so after I'd signed up to join the collection I knew I couldn't procrastinate. And I didn't. It's not perfect and it's -like all my stuff- un-beta'd. But I had fun writing this little story. Now I really hope you'll enjoy reading it as well. :)**

**Don't hesitate to let me know what you think! **

**And oh yeah, thanks SO much to all of you who've read my writings over the years… And for all of the feedback, comments, compliments and messages… **  
**I've been quiet but that doesn't mean all of it didn't make me smile. **

**Check. This really needed to be mentioned. **

**Here's the story:**

August 2015: With the help of a team of experienced psychologists and relationship experts,

app developers and sisters Regina and Zelena Mills launch an app called MATCH.

MATCH advertises to only deliver 100% love matches.

The crazy thing? It fucking worked. Over four years later, all sceptics were proven wrong by marriages, babies and happy endings that had all started  
with a 'simple' registration on the MATCH app. Its sophisticated algorithms went on proving to be genius.

November 3rd 2019: For her 21st birthday, Emma Swan's best friend gets her a gift card.

"Really, Ru… Are you out of your mind? You went out and paid 100 dollars for me to go on a dating app?!"

Emma'd always known Ruby to be the kind of person to go full out and do all types of stuff she never would.

"Jesus, Ems… It's your birthday and it's _my _money… What it cost is completely irrelevant. Plus, this isn't just _any_ dating app."  
Ruby rolls her eyes and knowingly smirks at her friend, who's reaction to her gift is exactly what she'd expected of it.  
Out of he two of them, she'd always been the more adventurous one.

Emma Swan on the other hand, is a safe player. Which, on many past occasions, had turned out in her favour. It had gotten her through school, off the streets,  
gotten her work, earned her money. She'd done it all for herself.

Out of necessity, Emma had grown to be a chameleon.  
If she hadn't she wouldn't have made it to where she is today.

So no, spending this kind of money on something like a trendy matchmaking app does not fit her profile.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks her friend, scrunching up her nose in light annoyance and dread for the answer that's surely to come:  
To get over herself and _use it_.

"It's an app." Ruby smiles.

"I know it's an app." Emma deadpans back at her. "I've heard of it since, you know… I haven't been living under a rock?"

Her tone shows no signs of amusement, still Ruby's grin only seems to grow.

"Are you sure you haven't?"

"I think I'm too old fashioned for all of it, Ru." The birthday girl slowly shakes her head from side to side and sighs.  
"It's good for someone else I'm sure, but I just don't think it's my thing. I'm sorry…"  
The next thing she knows her lips are literally sealed by the other woman's thumb and index finger pinching them closed. Who even does that?  
That's right. Ruby Lucas does.

"Will you listen?" Ruby looks at her with big stern, yet sweet eyes.

Slapping the hand at her mouth away Emma gestures for the other woman to do her talking, if she so insists.

"When you sign up, you have to answer a long list of questions. Questions about practically anything and everything." She starts explaining.

"Sounds exciting."

It's not really new information. The basics about the app and the way it works are sort of general knowledge to most people these days.  
Years ago, when MATCH had been launched, they had initially thought it was just another dating app.  
When after some time, its advertised and promised 100% success rate had proven to be full proof and true,  
the app had been a hot topic across all media and something people grew more and more intrigued about.  
The fact that it kept on proving its worth as time went on only kept on strengthening its credibility.

"I know, you might not get a match or that it might take some time before you do…  
because, of course, you can only get matched if you're 100% compatible with someone, right?" Ruby goes on explaining.

"Right."

"And those chances are slim."

"You're making it all sound so appealing." It's Emma's time to smirk at her friend.

She's instantly met with a warning glare to keep an open mind.

"But… if you're lucky… If you do match. Em… You've won the jackpot!"

And Ruby sounds genuinely excited at that prospect. Unlikely as it is, it's sweet and Emma's grateful to have anyone care enough about her to hold such hopes in their eyes when it comes to her.

She tries to smile but hardly manages.

"I'm not a lucky kind of girl, Ru."

"Hey… you've got me for a friend, don't you?"

She was right. Ruby was a pretty great friend to have. They'd met in high school. The Umpteenth one Emma had enrolled in and a few years later graduated from.  
There had been a long legged brunette who'd had everything going for her to be popular enough to one day snatch the crown of home coming queen but decided that the new shy kid seemed more interesting to hang around with. Emma had been that shy kid. Ruby the leggy brunette. They'd been 15 at the time.

And even though after getting to know each other a bit better, Ruby had understood that the newcomer had her reasons to be as guarded as she was… She'd never stopped trying for the blonde to get out of her comfort zone.

Every now and then Emma caved and joined her in doing something crazy like…. sneak backstage at a Britney concert and eat all the food or appear as an extra in a zombie film. One time Ruby had convinced her that dying their hair would be a great idea. Emma's usually beautiful blonde curls had been neon green for the rest of the summer. Ruby'd liked her own restyling so much that, to this day, she still keeps a couple of streaks of red.

So yes, Ruby is a great and certainly interesting friend to have but she is also very different from Emma.

"That is true… But this… I don't know, Ru."

"Look, it's your birthday gift." Ruby takes the other woman's hands into her own and squeezes them encouragingly.

"Yeah… that cost way too much."

"Will you stop it?" The brunette groans before another smile creeps onto her features. "That doesn't matter. And maybe nothing will come from it but _maybe _the best thing that'll ever happen to you will… So, what have you got to lose?" She playfully wiggles painted eye brows.

"Are _you_ registered?" Emma looks at her curiously.

She'd never thought of her friend as the settling down type and well, if you believe this MATCH app to hand you your soul mate on a plater than you better be ready for it.

"A couple of years ago, yeah. So far, nothing…"

She shrugs, not seeming to be particularly disappointed nor relieved about that.

"And that's fine. I'm happy with the way things are. But who knows… maybe there's someone out there convincing their stubborn friend right now to fill in that fucking list.  
And BAM … I'll find my true love."

"You're funny." Emma sarcastically comments but also chuckles nonetheless.

"C'mon babe." Her friend gives her another one of those hopeful looks. Eyes sparkling with excitement.

And Emma caves

"Fine."

Ruby freezes before rubbing her eyes in disbelieve.

"What?!" She nearly yells, putting up a show because they're in public and she loves loves_ loves_ to embarrass Emma a little, the blonde is sure of it.

"I said fine… I'll do it." She says in a much lower tone, trying not to think too much of what she might be getting herself into.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Ruby grins proudly at the both of them. "Happy 21st birthday Emma!"

* * *

The next night she googles MATCH and everything about it. She finds a shitload of articles, reviews and essays. Some very sceptical at first but even the harshest of critics had to admit that the numbers didn't lie. The app, its growing database of singles looking for love and clever matchmaking software worked. genius-ly so.

Tons of MATCH couples had shared their stories on various social media and video platforms. Emma couldn't deny that she felt at least a small pang of jealousy as she watched them glow gleefully and in love from her laptop screen.

She continues her researching and reads more on the Mills sisters, by now incredibly wealthy and equally famous for spreading 'true love'.

She knows them, of course.

Everybody does.

After the app had been launched and had proven its success, the women on their turn were launched into fame dome. Their incredible gene pool worked in their favour of course, just as their way with words and people. The public took to them and they grew out to be leading examples for many women of color. They lived, what many believed to be, the new American dream.

Even Emma couldn't deny kind of liking them.

She grabbed her phone and Ruby's gift card.

It felt crazy to download an app for that amount of money. She'd never even consider to

pay 99 cents to remove a watermark because she liked a paying filter over a free one.

But here she was, spending 100 dollars on an app that promised to give her true love. Well, either that or nothing.

When the app opens, the design surprises her with its simplicity.

First there is a white and yellow background with the name of the app across it.

A couple of seconds later she's asked the pick a region and language.

REGISTER, the next screen reads. Her thumb barely touches the word when the next one loads and she starts growing a little nervous. She's actually going to go through with this. But Ruby was right, wasn't she? What does she actually have to lose? Worst case scenario… nothing comes of it. Best case… she finds some kind of … soul mate?

"Ridiculous" She weakly snorts. Although it's becoming harder and harder to lie to herself about this. She's sceptical that it's misplaced… but has got hope for this to lead somewhere.

And well maybe _she_'s the hopeless case. She shakes her head at her train of thought and refocusses.

The first questions are simple enough.

Name, age, gender, height, sexual orientation… The basics really.

Then come the ones about lifestyle.

Hobbies, proneness to addiction, interests, weaknesses, guilty pleasures.

Some are multiple choice while others work with tags.

"Left or right" one question asks. Simple enough. Then again… did the app want to know if she was left or right handed or inquire about her political views?  
Either way… she picks left.

"Cold or warm"

"Dark or light"

"Night or day"

Real in dept questions. _Nah._

Those are next…

and has got Emma sweating and regretting having ever wished for questions that were less predictable.

After an hour has passed she gets up to grab something to drink.

With regained energy she goes on.

Emma feels herself glow red when she gets to the sexual portion of the questionnaire.

On a scale of 0 to 5:

Would you consider yourself a sexual person?

Have you had sex?

Do you like sex with another person?

Do you think sex is important in a relationship?

Do you think intimacy is important in a relationship?

Do you need a minimum amount of sex per week?

"Geez" Emma rubs her face roughly. "What the _fuck_ am I doing?"

Next thing she knows… she grows even redder.

Would you enjoy (yes or no):

Having a partner be vocal during sex

Talk dirty to a partner

Have sex in a place you might get caught

Watch your partner masturbate

Have your partner watch you masturbate

Participate in a large orgy with partner

Use sex toys while having sex

Have your partner be rough to you in sex

Listen to romantic music while having sex

Have sex while on period

Use obscene words while having sex

Watch porn with partner

Yup, questions that make Emma Swan's head spin. This app certainly is making sure to get _all_ the information they need as to not mis-match people sexually.

In a weird way it makes sense, right?

Still… Emma feels uncomfortable and is all too glad when_ those questions_ are over and done with.

Then follow some political questions

… and then some philosophical ones

… followed by a string of various random ones

… and some more self-reflective ones.

By now, Emma's incredibly close to throwing her phone against the wall when she taps the thing and it loads to a screen that asks for her phone number and mail address.

And that's it.

She swallows hard and feels her palms growing sweaty but Emma manages to be brave, clicks submit while holding her breath

and waits.

Absolutely nothing happens. Of course nothing happens. Not unlike exactly what she'd expected.

Emma berates herself for having this ridiculous feeling of being deflated anyways. She groans upon realising three hours have passed since she started to fill out _this stupid thing_.

Three hours of her life she'll never get back. _Great._ She shuts her laptop, throws her phone to the side and her deflated body on her bed.

"Another banner year."

* * *

Somewhere in a tv-studio several states away there's a woman that receives an email notification.

"You're on in five minutes, Regina."

She looks down at her screen and automatically frowns at what she sees.

The wheels in her head turn ever so slowly, trying to catch up on what her eyes are registering.

_"Congratulations. We've found your MATCH."_

And then it hits her and her world tilts on its axes.


	2. NOTIFICATIONS

Emma wakes up, abruptly and against her will by noises coming from the kitchen.

Her feet drag her towards it through her small apartment.

"Of course, make yourself at home." She dryly says upon spotting her neighbour doing exactly that behind her modest kitchen stove.

"Hi blondie." He grins.

And Emma reckons he's suspiciously radiant and upbeat to not have had a bite of food nor, she gives him a quick once over (he's still in his pj's), shower.

"Hey Killian."

She sits down on the lone barstool next to her counter.

Killian's making what appears to be breakfast.

Almost a year ago, the stovetop in his apartment stopped working.

Hence the reason he's using hers.

Emma doesn't mind it. He's not too bad a chef and she's pretty much always hungry.

Plus, it's easy being around him. Other than her stove, he doesn't seem to want or expect anything from her. That's a good thing. It's really the only thing she's got to offer him.

He plates both of them some scrambled eggs, roasted veggies and toast. Already taking a bite, he walks towards the old couch in the middle of the room, grabs the remote controller and clicks the TV into action.

The first thing filling up the modest-sized screen is a face _blondie_ is not too keen on being confronted with right now. It's a bitter, unwelcome reminder of what a pure waste of time last night was.

Emma groans and turns her attention back to her plate.

"I matched." Killian says between bites.

Emma stops eating and turns around to look at him.

"You know, through that _MATCH _app."

"I don't believe you." She narrows her eyes, continuing to regard him closely.

"That's fine. I still matched." He pulls up his shoulders and gives her a wink before taking a generous bite off of his toast.

_He's not lying_, she realises.

"I didn't even know you registered."

The truth is that she hadn't _expected_ it. Killian was the type of guy that had women flocking to him without him having to make much of an effort. It just came natural to him to meet people and have them like him. She'd never thought he'd resort to a matchmaking app to find someone to connect with. But of course, this MATCH app promises more than that, doesn't it? It promises the ultimate connection… and who would ever turn away from that?

She can't help but roll her eyes at her train of thought.

"Long time ago too." Killian says. "Honestly, didn't think anything would ever come of it."

"So now what?" She curiously asks.

"Now we get to chat…" He explains. "I'm trying to come up with a good conversation starter. It's hard."

"Just say hi?" Emma suggests_ as if it's that easy_. But from the look her neighbour gives her it's really not.

"I need to impress this girl, Ems. She's my _match_" He puts extra emphasis on that last word, for Emma to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"Doesn't that in itself imply that it definitely doesn't matter what you say? She's practically already sold on you." She reasons.

But Killian's not convinced. If anything, he's currently looking more self-conscious than she's ever seen him.

"You think?" His thick black brows are furrowed as he seems to be meticulously contemplating his next -or well, first- move.

"I don't know, Kill. Depends on how much trust you put in the app, I guess." She pulls up her shoulders. She's currently still in dubio about how she feels about Killian having been matched. And how _she_… after putting herself out there is being left hanging in some kind of data base. Unmatched. Perfect for absolutely no one. That's what she is. Not that she's ever felt any different but this… This is her own doing. _She_ registered _herself_. And for fucks sake, WHAT had she been thinking? Leading herself on like that.

"The numbers don't lie Em. MATCH is the biggest player out there. The highest valued company of the last couple of years even. It's not for nothing the Mills's can fill their time with these stupid talk shows." He gestures towards where Regina Mills is still glowing on the TV-screen.

"Hmm." The blonde hums. And it's annoying how that woman is probably the last person she'd want to see right now but somehow also impossible to look away from.

_Emma Swan: A hopeless case indeed._

* * *

That day, her TV performance didn't go as smoothly as usual. Regina felt ill and couldn't shake the feeling that's how she must have looked -at least a bit- as well.  
Although of course, she'd done her best to hide it.

Afterwards, as soon as she'd had the chance, Regina had checked Twitter for weird or concerned comments on how she might have just come across.  
Thankfully, she'd found none that stood out. A couple of sweet ones about how nice she looked and some on how great of a role model she is. Regina could breathe again.  
No harm done, clearly.

When she's done and driving home, her phone goes over twice before she slides 'answer' and her sister's voice sounds through the car speakers.

"You okay, Reg?" Of course _she_ had seen something different about her sister as she'd been watching the interview.

"No." follows Regina's immediate response. She certainly is not okay. She is feeling all kinds of things inside. Is this what it's like for everyone that's ever gotten  
the MATCH mail notifying that they'd actually matched? Or could it be that it's more intense for her because of the value she put into it.  
Because of the work she knows went into developing the app and thus having the knowledge of the real value and realness of what having a match means.

Because she, better than anyone, knows it really means what is advertised by the app. That there is someone… within virtual reach…  
that is perfect for her and she is perfect for in return.

"Talk to me."

"Zelena." She sighs while making sure to keep a clear focus on the road.

"What is it, sis?"

Taking in a deep breath Regina's preparing herself to say it out loud.

"I matched." She exhales.

A loud high pitched scream blasts through the speakers then. Nearly deafening the woman inside the car.

"ZELENA STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY. I'm going to have an accident and die before I ever meet them" Regina's quick to scold her sister.

"Have you messaged each other?"

"No."

"Wait? When did you get the email exactly?"

"Right before I was on. Three hours ago or so."

"But you accepted, right? Can you believe it? Someone's out there receiving the news they matched without having a clue that it is with Regina fucking Mills herself.  
This is golden!"

Zelena's right. As big as this is for Regina… the person on the other end of this had wanted to be matched, not to become a spectacle once word would get out of the very fact they matched and with whom.

_Regina fucking Mills indeed._

"Shit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're right." Regina sighs. "They don't know that I'm me."

"Evidently."

"What if they don't want" _me. _"… that… kind of attention from the world."

"You matched." The tone in her sister's voice leaves no room for discussion now. "You'll be able to handle all of it together, sis. You know I'm right."

"I matched." Regina sighs again, a tiny bit less negative, and slightly more hopeful even this time.

"You sure did. Congratulations Gina. I'm already your biggest cheerleader."

"I haven't accepted yet." She says

"You're not considering declining, are you?"

And well, no she's not but also… "It's gonna be a circus out there."

"Accept it." Zelena says. Whether she's referring to the match notification or the 'circus out there', Regina doesn't know but it comes down to the same thing, doesn't it?

"It'll be worth it." Her sister adds and she really really _really_ hopes that, as she's always believed it would be, it will.

* * *

That night, after a long workday and an extra long evening due to her second job as a freelance photographer Emma wanted to text Ruby to check in how she'd been.  
The battery of her phone was dead though and possibly had been for some time. She realised she hadn't received a single message from her best friend, who usually texted her all through the day. Sure enough… the moment the device sprung to life, connected to its charger, several WhatsApp messages came rolling in.  
Some from Ruby, which she immediately replied to. And then a shitload of notifications from the group chat she's a part of. Killian too.  
Their entire friend group congratulated him on his match before bombarding him with questions about the 'lucky lass'.

She scrolls through the discussion, grinning at her friends' wit and then types a quick message herself.

"**Let the wooing being ;)**"

She hits send.

Throwing herself on her bed, careful as to not pull the charger out, Emma goes to her mail inbox next. "Stupid spam." She murmurs as she gets rid of another daily load of advertisements.

Until something catches her eye. Two things.

Two emails from the app… That _MATCH app._

Just in time she's able to stop her thumbs from swiping them away.

True to her anal-retentive nature, she opens the oldest one first.

_Welcome to MATCH, Emma! You successfully registered and are now part of our database of singles. We're rooting for you to be MATCHED asap.  
The moment we find your person, you'll hear back from us! Cross our hearts! In the meantime… have fun, love and follow your dreams. _

_Who knows, maybe you'll find your soulmate before we do. _

"Right." Emma snorts to herself. She reads the rest of the email.

_If, for whatever reason, you ever wish to unregister you can do so by logging in to the app with your personal data and simply click 'undo registration' . _

_We wish you all the best_

_THEMATCHTEAM_

Rolling her eyes, Emma exits the email and selects the next one.

_Congratulations Emma! _The subject reads.

Blonde eye brows knit together in confusion.

_It's a match!_

_Congratulations, Emma. November 4th 2019 you submitted your answers to our questionnaire and were successfully added to our database of singles  
where a 100% match was already waiting for you. How exciting, right? _

_We recommend you re-open the MATCH app on your phone, log in and tap on the CHAT icon. _

_In the right upper corner of the screen you'll see a countdown clock. The moment one of you hits that send button for the first time it will start counting down from 100 hours. _

_Every time one of you or both are active on the CHAT, the clock will do its work. _

_When it strikes 0 , you will receive each other's full name and contact information. _

_Of course, you're free to give said information much sooner or even right away. But we from MATCH believe in the power of the 100 hour chatroom  
and therefor encourage you to give that a try. _

_Now breathe in. Out. Relax and have fun. _

_Go get 'em tiger ;) _

_THEMATCHTEAM_

"That can't be right." Emma whispers in the solitude of her room.

She puts her phone down and stares at her ceiling. A MATCH for her? An actual MATCH?

Somewhere out there, there's a woman she's supposed to be perfect for. Now that's a wild concept. She's never felt perfect for anything. Let alone _anyone_. Someone.

She snorts to herself "Somebody's letdown perhaps." and turns on her side, taking her phone back from where it's faced down on her mattress. She squints as its bright screen comes back into view and goes to adjust that first before logging in on MATCH. Sure enough… where last time she'd had the option to tap 'register' now it read 'chat'.  
But it's too surreal. Especially here in the dark when it's so silent and there's no one to witness if this is actually happening or if she's dreaming.

"Not tonight." She says to herself and puts her phone back down, clicking the lock screen button on the side of it.

"It's not like you've sent me anything yet, have you?" She murmurs quietly as if to the woman she, according to the app, matched with. Not that said woman is here.  
Of course not. But she's somewhere. Out there.

* * *

The next three days, Emma works her butt off. She's slumped with work, having said yes to pretty much any photography job she was asked for.  
She'd no idea family Christmas portraits were still such a thing. Nor that matching outfits were still so popular. Or again?

Babies as little reindeers, mothers as elves, big bellied fathers with synthetic white beards.

It's both sad and funny how all of them can think they are being creative.

Emma just smiles and takes their photos.

Client is king, right?

She's editing the lighting of the photos from her last shoot when her phone chimes with a sound she doesn't recognise. She hits command C and picks up her phone.

"**Hi**"

Her screen reads.

Emma sucks in a big breath.

_It's her. it must be._

"**This is a little nerve wrecking, isn't it?**"

Another message pops up.

Emma's face scrunches up as she feels like she is coming up with a fever. She worries her lower lip nervously and finds herself staring at the notification.

There really is a person on the other end of this.

Someone that, finds this at least a little nerve wrecking as well.

And even though she knows nothing about this woman yet… she can at least relate to the fact that she's nervous as well.

She gathers all of her courage, unlocks her screen and goes to the CHAT in the MATCH app.

"**I've been a mess.**"

Emma types and hits send before thinking better of it.

"**Figuratively speaking.**"

She quickly adds. Her cheeks heat up fast from embarrassment

"**I'm not making myself sounds very appealing, am I?**"

And oh well, she's fucking up. Already. _Great._

"**Oh no, it's very relatable actually. I momentarily thought that I was hallucinating when I got the MATCH notification.**"

Replies the stranger on the other end of the conversation.

"**I know what you mean. I kinda thought it was a glitch in the system. How long has it been since you registered?**"

Emma asks.

"**Over four years.**"

"**Wow**"

"**I know. I'd already accepted that I was unmatchable. But here we are.**"

"**Here we are indeed. Sorry for taking so long ;).**"

Emma makes an attempt at acting cool and smooth and flirty.

When the other woman confidently answer

"**Worth the wait, I'm sure.**"

She can't help but blush. _Geez, Emma you're pathetically easy to impress. _She berates herself.

Deciding to move on from how some light flirtation is all she needs to grow mushy inside she asks the next obvious thing.

"**What's your name?**"

"**Gina. And yours?**"

Comes the quick answer.

"**It's Emma. :)**"

* * *

"It's a woman."

Regina smiles down at her screen.

Today is a Sunday. She tries to spend those with her family as much as possible.

On these occasions they either go on outings, have a big feast or just spend time together.

Today it's the latter.

Regina is in her favourite spot on the old futon. She sits right in the middle, legs pulled up, one foot slipping between the cushions.

"What?" Confused, her sister looks up from her tablet. "Who's a woman?"

"My match." Regina grins, before looking back down at her screen.

She's pleased. She had tried not to think about it too much but is happy with that outcome.

While yes, she could see herself dating either sex, as she's done in the past… when she imagines herself spending her life with someone… for some reason,  
it's always a woman.

So yes, this feels right.

She could have expected it of course. After all, the app knows what's best.

"**Nice to meet you Emma.**"

She types her reply.

Regina's mom and sister have joined her on the couch now.

"Oh darling! You finally started chatting?" Cora enthusiastically exclaims.

"Took you long enough." Zelena gives her sister a pointed look. One Regina quickly returns.

"Yes, well I'm not taking this lightly." She says

"And you shouldn't. Oh this is wonderful! Emma is such a lovely name too! I bet _she'_s lovely."

"If she matches with Reggie she's certainly gonna be _something_." Zelena teases her younger sister, but in good nature. She's, of course, nothing but happy for her. It's about time the right person did the right thing so her sister could finally be with someone that's good for her. _Thank you, Emma._

"Hilarious, Ze."

"I love you, sis. You know I'm rooting for you."

"I know. What should I ask her now?" She asks, not really to the women next to her but out loud to herself. As if that'll help her thinking process.

As her fingers are still hovering over her screen, in comes a new message from Emma.

"**Nice to meet you too, Gina!**"

It reads and then is quickly followed by a second message

"**I'm sorry it took me a while to answer. I had a call from a client I couldn't ignore**."

"**Don't worry about it, Emma. May I ask you what it is that you do?**"

Regina asks curiously.

"**Ah… Do you want a 100% honest answer or something that'll sound a little more impressive?**"

Zelena snorts and laughs loudly upon reading that.

Cora looks at her daughter's smartphone screen with a deep frown.

"What does she mean? Do you think she practices some kind of scandalous profession?"

Regina's annoyed at her family's train of thought.

"Clearly I don't know what she means. But I would appreciate it if you didn't jump to conclusions and judge her right away." She says, her tone all serious and strained.

"Of course sis, this is al just exciting and we're curious."

"Yes darling. We're intrigued by your Emma. We don't mean anything bad by it."

Regina rolls her eyes, curious herself as well, sighs and types out a reply.  
"**I think this is a 100% kind of situation.**"

"Smartass." Zelena smirks.

"**I part time wait tables at a local diner. And I'm a freelance photographer, aspiring to make it my full profession.**"  
Emma replies.

Regina smiles.

"**I like that.**"

She makes sure to answer quickly.

Emma had insinuated that this honest answer wouldn't impress her. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"**I am impressed.**"

She adds. To make her point.

"**How so?**"

Emma's answer too is instant.

"**It's smart and admirable that you have your job at the diner. It serves its purpose so you can work to achieve your dream.**  
**That's what passion is all about.**"

Regina types out, her full concentration is on the screen and on this conversation with Emma.

She doesn't see it when Cora and Zelena's eyes meet and how they share a soft smile.

"**That actually makes me feel pretty good about myself. The way you just said that. Thank you, Gina.**"

Emma sends her.

"**What are you passionate about?**"

She asks.

It's a simple enough question, isn't it? But one that gives Regina pause. What is she passionate about? The question and her lack of answer to it …  
are confronting. She frowns and swallows, suddenly aware that her mother and sister sit beside her.

"Reggie?" Zelena asks her in a concerned tone.

"**What do you do?**"

Reads another message. Regina shakes her head and decides that_ this_ is a question she does know the answer to. Sort of.

"**I'm a business owner.**"

She types.

"Co-owner" her sister sing songs breathily in her ear.

"Ssssht" She clicks her tongue annoyedly, waving her sister off.

"**That's really impressive. What kind of business do you have?**"

"**It's hard to explain without it turning boring. But I guess you could say it's a company that gathers and structures information for people.**"

She decides on sending.

Explaining 'I own -_co-own-_ the word's biggest and most popular dating app' might just be too big of a leap to take right now.

"Really sis?" Zelena deadpans. Clearly not impressed.

"She's not lying." Cora tries to meet them in the middle.

She wishes, of course, her daughter could just tell her match the full truth about who she is but understands her hesitance over it so early on in getting to know… Emma.

_All in good time_, she figures.

"**I don't think I've heard of something like that before. It sounds cool though.**"

"**Parts of it certainly are.**"

She replies, smiling. _This part_, for example, that came out of it certainly is.

"**You're really intelligent, aren't you? I'm gonna go right ahead and tell you I'm not. So you don't end up getting disappointed later.**"

"**You're an artist, Emma. I have my field of expertise, you have yours**."

Regina answers and then adds.

"**I think that's nice.**"

"**The contrast, you mean?**"

"**Yes. It's interesting.**"

"**You're not wrong. I guess I expected that my match would be some kind of copy of me. Don't worry, I'm glad I was wrong. :)**"

**"It's kind of like a two piece-puzzle. The pieces might be very different from each other but can fit perfectly."**

**"Aaaand… together they complete each other, right? What a terribly cheesy metaphor."**

**"Hey! Cut a girl some slack, will you?! I've been imagining this day for over four years, remember?"**

**"I'm sorry, Gina. I didn't mean to ridicule you. I'm not used to romance."**

**"Because you don't like it?"**

**"No, because I don't feel like I've ever been on the receiving end of it."**

**"Just so you know, I'm taking notes."**

**"It doesn't surprise me. ;)"**

**"Are you lightly insinuating that I'm a control freak, Emma?"**

**"I would never. ;)"**

**"Also, are you repeatedly winking at me or do you have something in your eye?"**

**"Note to self: the lady's too classy for flirty emoticons."**

**"Now who's the one taking notes? ;)"**

**"Halleluja she winked back at me!"**

**"I'm happy you're happy."**

And then it stops. Their fluent stream of messages. Conversation had been running smoothly, easy… The virtual room they'd been communicating in felt more present than the ones they're physically part of.

Regina clears her throat and looks up from her screen, right and left of her sit her mother and sister, eyes focussed on her phone.

She ducks the device downwards, leaving it to rest in her lap.

"Yup, that's a match." Zelena gets up in one move and walks towards the kitchen. "Drinks anyone?"

The older woman too gets up, giving Regina some space and time to herself.

"This does feel like it calls for a celebration." She smiles warmly at the woman that's still seated.

Regina returns her mom's smile and feels her phone vibrate once more.

**"Gina, can we continue to talk later? I got a call from work. They need me to cover for someone who called in sick."**

She reads

**"Evidently."**

quickly replies and continues to type

**"Good luck at work. You can message me whenever you like. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible."**

**"Thanks :)"**

And

**"I really had fun talking to you btw."**

Emma sends her.

She couldn't agree more.

**"As did I, talking to you. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."**

"I think tonight calls for celebratory lasagna." She decidedly announces and joins her mom and sister in the kitchen.  
Regina Mills is feeling giddy and light. as. a. feather.


	3. GET-TOGETHER

Emma works late that night and by the time she's done and home finds that it's too late to message Gina anymore.

Just as she's in bed and is about to shut her eyes for the night, her phone lights up.

**"Out of curiosity, where do you live?"**

_Perfect timing._

**"Boston, and you?"**

Emma's quick to reply

**"Oh you're here. I figured you were either still working or already fast asleep."**

**"Just got back and ready for bed actually."**

**"I see. Well, I won't keep you from your much deserved rest."**

**"First tell me where you're from?"**

**"Chicago."**

**"That's not next door."**

**"It's not the other end of the world either."**

**"That's true. :)"**

**"I used to live in San Fransisco for a while."**

During her studies and for a while after, until MATCH was launched Regina and her sister had shared an apartment in _Silicon Valley.  
_Though Regina doesn't go as far as specify that.

**"But you're originally from Chicago?"**

Emma asks.

**"Born and raised. My father was Puerto Rican. He moved here with his parents when he was little."**

**"You're half Puerto Rican?"**

**"I am."**

**"That's really cool. It's precious to have such a rich cultural background."**

**"I certainly am proud of it."**

**"I can imagine. :)"**

It's Emma's thing to use emoticons. It isn't the brunette's but it makes her smile anyway. Emma's got a soft kind of cheerfulness to her. She comes across as kind and sweet. Not extremely confident but very capable and considerate. Her next words, confirm Regina's idea of the other woman.

**"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping… You don't have to respond if you don't want to. But when you mentioned your dad, you used the past tense…"**

**"He passed away a long time ago. Heart failure."**

Regina shares.

**"I'm really sorry to hear that. We shouldn't have to wonder if they'd be proud of who've become."**

**"We?"**

**"My parents passed away when I was little."**

**Emma explains.**

**"That's terrible. Emma, I'm so sorry."**

**"What happened?"**

**"From what I was told… my mom died of alcohol abuse and he tried but eventually my dad decided he couldn't live without her."**

**"Emma, you are so brave. I don't doubt they'd be proud of you."**

**"The same goes for you."**

Regina smiles and knows that, yes, her dad would definitely be proud of her as well.

**"I have a request."**

She sends.

**"Shoot."**

Emma replies.

**"Imagine I'm hugging you right now? (only with your consent of course)"**

**":) Oh it's consensual."**

**"Good."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I should let you sleep. You've had a long day."**

**"And another long one ahead of me! How about you? I can imagine your job can get quite stressful as well."**

Looking down at her screen, Regina frowns at what she reads, or rather how it makes her feel. Which, in all honesty, is sort of empty.

**"It's less exciting than you imagine it to be."**

She truthfully sends.

**"Will you tell me about it?"**

**"Of course. But not now. Now you have to sleep."**

**"You're bossy, it figures."**

**"Don't worry, I like it. ;)"**

Emma falls asleep that night, imagining that hug.

Regina lays awake, thinking of the same thing. And about something Emma had asked her today.

_What is your passion? _She grows irritated by herself when she can't seem to think of a clear answer.

It used to be obvious. She was sure she'd want for nothing once she'd been able to put her mark on the industry.  
It's what she studied and worked hard for over many years.

But here she lays, left hungry for something new to be passionate about.

And somewhere, many miles away, lays a woman who's putting things into perspective.

Something she's only just starting to realise, is exactly what she needs.

* * *

When the group gets together it never fails to be fun. They didn't all go to school together. Some did, but for most of them, meeting and getting to know each other happened much more organically than that. Over the years every now and then… someone new turned up, seemingly out of the blue and stayed. Be it during last call at a random bar, while picking up a hitchhiker, have a neighbour break their stove top,…

There's Ruby, of course. Whom Emma's been friends with since high school.

Lacey and Belle, whom everyone always thinks are twins but in reality share no genes at all. You'd swear they're at _least _sisters, but no. Before they'd known about each other's existence, Belle's boyfriend at the time had thought he'd seen her kiss another guy at a club and decided to sleep with another girl to get back at her. _Wrong move_. Obviously the guy is long gone by now. But that's the story of how Belle and Lacey had come to realise they had a döbbelganger. Polar opposites those two are. But certainly great friends to have, each in their own way.

Then there's Neil, hopeless romantic Neil… falling in love with every guy that even just spares him a glance. Madly in love each Friday, heartbroken by Monday. Sweet and unconditionally supportive when it comes to his friends.

Graham and Ariel are the perfect couple. Her real name's actually Aria but her hair being red as the famous mermaid's plus the fact that she works as a swimming instructor and spends most of her time in the water made it too good an opportunity to pass up on, not to call her after the half fish- half human. Graham's athletic as well. He's a P.E. teacher, starring in many high schoolers dreams.

Then there's Mulan. Quiet at first but once you get to know her better hilarious and clever as fuck. One night, early in the morning, she started talking to a girl at a new bar they'd thought they'd give a try. The girl had been instantly and completely taken by her and ended up going home with Mulan. _Her _name is Aurora. Turns out, she was dating the owner of that very bar. Needless to say it wasn't just the first but also the last time they went there.

Mulan and Aurora have been going strong ever since though.

And then there's Killian, of course. He's a nice good-looking guy. He _does _like hearing himself talk but is okay with being called out for it too.

Tonight he doesn't arrive alone.

"Everyone… meet Milah. Milah, these are the mates I've told you about." Killian wastes no time after walking towards their usual corner of their favourite bar.

And Emma is stunned. She's not sure whether she should ask or…

"It's her." Killian nods enthusiastically at Emma. As if he'd heard her thoughts or read her mind or whatever. "The woman I matched with." He tells the rest of the group.

"You sure did." Milah proudly grins. Her smile's a little crooked. It's pretty. She's pretty.

It makes Emma nervous.

The rest of the group doesn't seem to notice, they're all elated to be meeting Milah.

They toast, all with their respective beverages. Beer for most. Diet coke for Emma. She tries her best to stay into the conversation. Show Killian how she's really happy for him and to make the newcomer feel at ease, welcome and liked. The pair seems insanely in tune with one another.

_of course they are _Emma reckons _They're each other's match._

There's that nervous feeling again. Is that's what it'll be like for her and her match? Her and Gina.

It's so hard for her to imagine it for herself. That kind of look directed at her, that kind of hand resting on her thigh. _Great, now I'm sweating. _

Gina had offered her a hug the night before. Or was that only hypothetical? Where they there yet? That they'd be comfortable with sweet physical gestures like that? Or maybe it's one of those dive and swim kind of things. You don't think you're ready but you go for it and realise you had nothing to be afraid of. The thought of Gina ACTUALLY embracing her seems so huge but then again… once it would be happening… it would just be… nice? Hopefully nice. But Emma doesn't honestly doubt that.

Just herself.

She suddenly gets up, mumbles something about having to pee and speed walks towards the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she doesn't waste a second to splash her face with water. Cold water that she rubs across her wrists and along the back of her neck. It's a trick she'd learned from a brother she'd once had. _He was nice_. Emma has good memories of him. Of his parents on the other hand… not so much. As he'd gone off to college she'd been left with them, her foster parents. Needing the trick more often as time went on until she got sent back into system. It turned out _they_ had decided _she_ was the one that wasn't good enough. Sometimes she hardly remembers them, only the boy and his helpful tricks.

"Em, are you okay?"

She's pulled from her thoughts and the staring contest she's been having with her red rimmed eyed reflection.

"Ru. Yeah, of course. I'm sorry. I was… warm… It's really warm in there, isn't it?"

"Not really." Ruby slowly starts to frown and then rolls her eyes and offers her friend a comforting smile "sure".

She walks closer towards her and reaches out a hand to hold one of Emma's with.

"Babe, you can talk to me." She says. And Emma knows she can. They've no secrets.

It's why she sees no reason not to share.

"I matched."

It seems to take a couple seconds for the words to sink in but once they do, a series of comical expressions cross Ruby's face in rapid tempo.

"Oh my fucking god! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Emma fricking Swan?! Are you telling me the truth?! Are you telling me that my favourite person in the whole wide world has found her person?!"

Flattered and warmed by her friends honest and pure enthusiasm and words, Emma smiles and pulls up her shoulders. "I don't know about that. It's just an app." She blushes.

"Helloooo… Have you seen those two out there?! Have you seen every fucking MATCH pairing ever?! Just an app, my ass… it's fucking modern day true love is what it is." Ruby's preaching now. Meaning, believing with all of her heart, every word she says that Emma might just start to believe it herself.

"She doesn't know yet just how lucky she is." Ruby's carefree laughter mends something inside of Emma. The taller woman surges forward and wraps her arms around her friend. "You deserve this, Emma."

Emma rests her weight into the embrace. Allowing the possibility of happiness to exist inside of her and for it to spread through her blood. The possibility of being someone that significant for someone. It's bigger than she can phantom. The feeling buzzes not just inside but also around her. It's crazy. Ruby's drying tears she didn't realise she'd shed and now feels a little embarrassed for. but her friend is too sweet to really let it bother her so she just smiles and then laughs along.

"Thank you." She manages to say in between ragged breaths.

* * *

As if on queue, the moment she enters her apartment, her phone announces a new message.

**"Tell me about your day?"**

And maybe it's the fact that she's already cried tonight and allowed herself to be particularly vulnerable, but this just makes Emma melt.

**"Hey :)"** She cheekily adds the emoticon, hoping Gina gets that she does so to tease her.

**"Quick reply… Were you waiting by your phone for me?"**

**"Would you want me to?"**

**"I'd hope that you're comfortable enough to start chatting to me first if that's what you want."**

Emma frowns a little when she reads this. Does Gina think she's scared to initiate a conversation with her? Is that the impression she's been giving?

**"Of course! And I will. I'm not uncomfortable with this."**

She truthfully replies.

**"It's okay, Emma. I believe you."**

The woman lets her off the hook.

**"Plus, I'll admit that the idea of you thinking about me is not unpleasant."**

There's an instant lightness that returns in the girl's chest.

**"Not unpleasant hu?"**

She grins at her screen.

**"Quite the opposite."**

Gina confirms

Emma types

**"I actually just got home and coincidentally took my phone out when you messaged."**

and

**"I thought of you multiple times throughout the day though."**

**"I'm flattered. Anything specific?"**

**"I had a friend bring his match to a get together tonight."**

**"How was it?"**

**"Crazy. They really match… it's not even funny."**

**"That IS what's advertised, dear."**

**"But how do they do that? I mean, I looked all over the internet. There's nothing but seemingly fairytale love stories and happy endings."**

**"Very sophisticated algorithms. it's not for nothing we had to fill in all of those questions."**

**"IKR?! ALL OF THOSE QUESTIONS!"**

**"You liked it that much then?"**

**"And I mean… Some of those questions… Geeeeeeez"**

**"Which ones are you referring to?"**

**"You know which ones. I'm assuming you wouldn't have forgotten those… even if it's been four years since you've answered them."**

**"Refresh my memory?"**

**"Tease much."**

Of course, Emma's flustered thinking back of _those questions. _

_No, _she's not about to discuss them with Gina right now.

**"My day was good, thank you. That was your question, right?"**

She abruptly changes the subject.

**"Right. Glad to hear it. Mine was boring."**

Regina doesn't see the point in lying about this.

**"How so?"**

**"I've actually been thinking about some things."**

The woman admits.

**"Work related things?"**

**"In a way. The other day, you asked me about my passion."**

**"Yeah, you hesitated."**

So Emma had actually picked up on that. That very fact is both confronting and heartwarming to Regina.

**"I lost track of it. My passion."**

She says.

**"Anything lost can be found :)"**

Emma sends her

and once again, that stupid smiley emoticon evokes a smile of her own.

Regina's actually nodding at her phone as she types and sends

**"I think I believe you."**

**"Is there anything I can do to help?"**

Asks her match.

**"Don't doubt that you already are."**

**"I'll tell you more about it, I promise. But not tonight. I'm still figuring some things out."**

**"That's fine. I'm ready to hear all of it whenever you're ready to share. :)"**

**"Thank you. You're sweet."**

**"As are you."**

Something inside of her tells her to throw all caution to the wind and _come out _to Emma.

If only so she can talk freely about everything.

Her thumbs so badly want to form the words but she wills herself to wait a little longer.

Just a little longer.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

**"I did something."**

When Regina reads Emma's message she doesn't know what to make of it.

**"Should I be worried?"** She types back, not having a clue of what Emma means.

Not receiving anything else from the other woman, not even after a couple of minutes, Regina starts to worry.

**"Emma are you okay?"**

What is she even supposed to do in case Emma doesn't answer?

She's got no extra information on the other woman to reach out and help, if that turned out to be necessary…

She's pulled from her thoughts by her phone.

**"Yeah! I'm sorry! I was grabbing something to eat. And no, nothing to be worried about, I think."**

Regina can't help but feel slightly embarrassed at how quickly she'd felt concern for the other woman creep up on her.  
She decides to shake it off and continue the conversation. No harm done.

**"Am I allowed to know what you did?"**

**"Yeah :) I reacted to a job opening for 'photographer' at MagicEvents."**

Regina's smile is as instant as her earlier concern had been.

**"That's so great Emma! They'd be lucky to have you."**

She sends.

**"You literally have no ground to base that statement on."**

And although she gets what Emma is saying, she decides to trust her intuition on this one.

**"I'm a people person, dear. I get a real, genuine and emotionally intelligent vibe from you… amazing qualities for any storyteller."**

**"Pictures do tell stories, don't they?"**

**"I'd love to see your work sometime."**

**"I'd like that. You could be honest about what you think of it, of course. I can take critique. I'm a big girl."**

**"I'm nothing if honest."**

That's usually true. Only she wishes she didn't feel like that was just a little bit of false statement these days. The fact that she's hiding the first syllable of her first name isn't exactly vouching for her honesty.

**"I don't want to get my hopes up too much though. My name's not really out there yet… If they have other candidates with better connections,**  
**longer resumés… then my chances are rather slim."**

**"I'm assuming you had to include a portfolio?"**

**"Yes."**

**"They'll let the pictures do the talking. Connections or not… Their favourite photographer will get the job. Your chances are as good as anyone's. ****Don't be discouraged by the notion they wouldn't be."**

**"Thanks. I don't know though… perhaps that's even more nerve wrecking…"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"That maybe I really am not good enough."**

**"Let me phrase that differently for you. Maybe it's not a match and you're not for them.  
****It's only a matter of time before you find your place, darling."**

Emma smiles at Gina's clever reference to their own predicament and blushes to her use of the affectionate term for her._ Darling._ Although she leaves the possibility open that it's just a friendly thing. better not jump to conclusions.

**"Have you?"**

She asks her.

**"Have I what?'**

**"Found your place?"**

**"Until recently I thought I had. But I've come to realise that's only partly true."**

**"Does this have to do with what you've mentioned about re-discovering what you're passionate about?"**

**"It does. I worked hard to get where I am."**

**"With you business, you mean?"**

**"Yes. And I was in the right place, using my energy for something I believed in and for all the good reasons. But now that's been established**  
**and the business practically runs itself. I'm still involved with the bigger picture of the company but it's other people's full-time job now, not mine."**

**"It still baffles me that you've got people working for you. We live in very different worlds you and I."**

**"We're different people with our own narratives. Who's to say worlds can't collide?"**

**"Certainly not me. I find it inspiring actually. If I'm being honest… I don't think I'd have applied for the photography job if it wasn't for you."**

**"How so?"**

**"I don't usually take big risks, shoot for the stars or … well, put too much faith in myself. ****But you gave me the feeling like I have the right to do exactly that. Having established what you have and talking to me like we're equal."**

**"You've no idea what it means to me that you see and feel it that way. It's nothing but the truth."**

**"Tell me more about your passion?"**

**"Right. I guess I wasn't realising that I was standing still. I mean… I've been comfortable, yes. But that's not really a feeling, is it?**  
**I want to work for something I care about and believe in again. ****I'm still looking into what exactly my role could be but there's an organisation that focusses on helping single parent families that I would like to get involved with."**

Regina's decided to just start sharing the truth. To, other than not mention her actual name or the name of her company, be honest and open towards Emma. It's the least she deserves.

**"If you were here right now you'd see me smiling like an idiot. I find you pretty fucking awesome, Gina."**

**"You like it?"**

She double checks.

**"The idea?"**

**"It and you both."**

Regina's mouth stretches into a full blown grin when she reads Emma's words.

_She likes me_

**"Too forward?"**

Comes another message before she realises she's kind of left Emma hanging in a pretty vulnerable place.

**"I'm sorry, I've been more assertive lately. It's your own fault, really."**

Reads yet another message.

That finally jolt starts Regina back into typing.

**"In that case. I certainly am not sorry. I like you too, Emma."**

* * *

**"50 hours to go."**

Emma sends her

**"Until what exactly, darling?"**

**"The end of the chat…"**

**"And what happens then?"**

**"According to the email I received when we matched, we get each other's full name and contact information, right?"**

**"But what do you want there to happen then? Use messenger instead?"**

Regina's in a playful mood, teasing her match who doesn't seem to be picking up on that very fact.

**"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm just teasing you. I was actually hoping we could meet. Properly date."**

**"You want to date me?"**

The woman's actually surprised to read what she does.

**"You don't want to date me?"**

She sends her match, eye brows furrowed in confusion.

_Is this something Emma's still undecided on?_

_Hadn't things been going really well?_

**"I do! Of course I do!"**

The excessive use of exclamation points returns a smile to Regina's face.

**"I would hope so. I am counting on it actually. No pressure ;)."**

She sends, hoping the included winky face emoticon will help put across the message to Emma just how enthusiastic she is about the prospect of them actually dating.

**"Okay….Spill! What has you so chipper today? :D"**

She'd definitely noticed something is going on.

And well, since she's decided to be honest, Regina's all to happy to share

**"I've been in contact with Once Upon A Time. The organisation I told you about."**

**"Tell me everything, please."**

Emma so nicely asks her.

So she does.

**"We had a great conversation about what I could bring to the table for them. I have a wonderful feeling about this, Emma. I'm very excited about it."**

**"I couldn't be more proud. You're back on track, aren't you?"**

**"I feel like I am. I'll be working with them closely and make a step to step plan to have as much impact as possible. It's good to have some kind of goal again."**

**"I think I'd always need some kind of goal as well."**

**"Some people don't. I was talking to my sister about it. Although she thinks it's admirable, she doesn't see how it could be my goal if I don't gain from it."**

**"She means money?"**

**"Yes, money. Of course I gain something from it. As if it's not fulfilling to put time into something you believe in."**

**"Goes to show everyone's different, I guess… I don't think you've mentioned you have a sister before, have you?"**

**"It's possible. Not for any reason in particular. We get along very well. As different as we may be from one another. We actually own the business together."**

**"So it's kind of like a family business?"**

**"I guess you could say that. Although mother isn't in it. She is our biggest fan, of course."**

**"Of course! But that's great that you work so well with your sister to stand where you are today."**

**"The start up was definitely challenging at times. She's much more rational than I am. Very mathematical. Whereas I am more intuitive**  
**and believe in the strength of a close-knit team."**

**"Killer-combo though"**

**"That is true. She took on the technical side of things while I was in charge of the vision and communication."**

**"What's her name?"**

For a moment Regina thinks and then decides on going with;

**"Lena"**

**"Your parents liked to rhyme, didn't they?"**

**"Would you believe me if I said that's the first time anyone ever pointed that out to me?"**

That genuinely surprises Emma.

**"Really?"**

She asks.

**"No."**

Her match dryly answers.

She's not sure what to say next.

**"Am I boring you?"**

It's a lame thing to ask but if she is, she'd rather have Gina be honest with her. She doesn't feel especially great.

**"Quite the opposite."**

Comes Gina's instant answer.

**"I'm sorry, Emma. I was only teasing you."**

Reads another message.

Emma lets out a sigh and admits

**"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed."**

**"Can I help? What's bothering you, darling?"**

**"I haven't heard back from them yet. MagicEvents."**

**"That doesn't have to mean anything bad. No news could still be good news."**

**"Or it could mean that I'm so underwhelming I'm not even worth notifying of my failure."**

**"It wouldn't be a failure. It just wouldn't be a match."**

Gina tells her and not for the first time.

Emma nods at her phone screen, as if the other woman would be able to see it, and to herself.

**"You're right. I know you're right. It's just that I'm so ready to start a new chapter."**

**"I know. But Emma… don't you see? You've already started that next chapter. The moment you applied for the job, rightfully claimed your chance on it. ****Whatever the outcome concerning MagicEvents… You're doing so good and I'm so proud of you."**

_Damn that woman really has a way with words, right?_

**"Thank you. You give really good pep-talks."**

**"I mean it, Emma. I'm not bullshitting you. I wouldn't."**

**"Killian and Milah didn't do the whole 100 hour thing."**

Emma doesn't know what makes her mention that so randomly.

**"Does it bother you that we are?"**

Her match asks

making her stop and think about it.

**"I think they did the right thing for them and that we're doing the right thing for us. Does that make sense?"**

**"Completely. What makes you bring it up now?"**

Another pause to think. Emma feels a lot of things when she realises the truth.

**"I just sometimes wish I could have those hugs of yours for real already."**

**"Oh sweetheart. I feel the same way."**

**"Do you want to skip the rest of the hours?"**

Emma reads the message a couple of times. It's something she feels thorn about. They're doing so good. Things are feeling so right. She wants to keep riding this train that they're on. This way, their wagon will stay right on track and bring them to where they're supposed to be.

So

_Yes _

But also

**"No. We're doing good. It's only a couple more weeks at this rate, right?"**

**"That's true."**

**"Good."**

**"I've actually been thinking about something. Monday December 23th Once Upon A Time is hosting an event in Boston. With the risk of sounding presumptuous, ****I'm assuming our 100 hours will have run out by then… If it suits your schedule, we could arrange to meet?"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Of course!"**

**"I would really love that, Gina."**

And just like that, this train of theirs gets an actual destination and time of arrival to start looking forward to.

**"As would I. Great. Then it's a date."**

**"This certainly managed to heighten my spirits ^^"**

**"I'm glad to hear it. I can't promise I won't be nervous though."**

**"Seriously? I'm gonna be a wreck again. Worse than when we started talking, I bet. But fuck that. Bring it on. :D"**

**"Bring it on, exactly. :)."**

Emma knows very well that whenever Gina does that, add a smiley to a message… she does it for the sole purpose of making _her _smile.

And damn does she smile.

She has to go to work then. Another late shift at the diner. She doesn't usually mind those. The clientele is friendly enough, ready to relax after a day of work.  
But today all she can think about is spending more time chatting to Gina… Using up those hours. The countdown has begun and Emma can't believe how much has changed since a month ago. Has it really just been one month?

So much had shifted. Gina was right. Her next chapter was already well up and running.


	4. FRISKY

It's not the entire group this time. The end of the year has everyone working extra hard to meet deadlines. It makes sense.  
Graham and Ariel were supposed to turn up but called in sick last minute so it was just the four of them.

Mulan and Aurora, Ruby and Emma.

They're sitting at their usual table, if only so other people wouldn't get funny ideas and think they could lay a claim on it. If this table could speak it would be able to spill all of their stories, dreams, heartbreaks and secrets. Ruby always claims she's taking the thing with her if the place ever closes its doors forever. _A family piece_ she calls it.  
Emma's always loved the sound of that.

"So… let me just… make a picture of her, okay?" Ruby's eyes go right, left and up as if she's in deep thought. She tilts her head to the side and leans into her blonde friend as she's about to sum up what she's learned about Emma's match so far.

"She's half Puerto Rican. Her father passed away when she was young. She lived together with her mother and sister, _Lena_, until the latter and her moved to San Fran and started their own business that grew out to be successful enough so she doesn't have to actually work anymore.  
But she's recently decided to get involved with Once Upon A Time."

"Yes. That's just a dry summary, of course. There's much more to her."

Aurora smiles in amusement and shakes her head. "I bet there is."

"What exactly are you implying, Rory?" Emma eyes her friend suspiciously. But she sees the playful glint in those blue eyes of hers and knows she's just messing with her.

"We haven't gotten…_ frisky_… if that's what you're getting at." She shrugs, trying to remain non-committal  
but the blush coloring her cheeks betrays her true feelings on the matter.

"You're cute, Ems. Absolutely adorable." Mulan grins at her _absolutely oblivious_ friend before taking a large gulp from her beer. Emma grimaces.

"And her name is Gina."

Ruby plainly states. Apart from her eyes being wide and directed at Emma, her face remains void of any further judgement. Emma finds it a bit unnerving how she's being watched so closely as she simply confirms.

"Yes."

"Do we know a last name?" Aurora asks, not actually expecting an answer. Just checking.

Emma pulls up her shoulders and explains "Another 19 hours of chatting before I find out."

The other blonde nods her understanding.

"So you're really doing the full 100 hours, hu?" Mulan asks. Her upper lip is covered in white foam. Something she doesn't seem to notice. Only when her girlfriend attempts to wipe it off. Mulan pulls away, purposely looks cross-eyed at her, smirks and gets up, tapping the pocket of her jeans that Emma knows holds her cigarettes and walks out of the bar into the December night sky.

Aurora lovingly rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Emma

"I like it." She says. "I think she'll be worth it." She offers her friend a genuine smile then and Emma's grateful at least one of them doesn't have too many promille of alcohol in their blood to act chill about the whole match situation tonight.

* * *

**"Are you up?"**

She risks sending a late night message to Gina.

**"Barely. Just got to bed."**

**"Oh go to sleep! Sweet dreams :)."**

**"How was your night out?"**

**"Fine. Ruby was being a little weird but that's a sometimes kind of thing, I guess. I did have fun. Wasn't out too late."**

**"You mean you didn't just get back?"**

It's just past 2am Boston time now but Emma'd gotten back from the bar around 11pm.

**"Nah, I've been home since before midnight. I wanted to message you earlier but then decided against it because Killian and Milah started… being loud."**

**"Loud?"**

**"Loud loud."**

Emma matter of factly confirms.

**"And hey, it's nice that they have fun together. But I couldn't help but feeling kind of awkward by just how loud they were."**

**"Why's that?"**

Gina asks her, causing for her to blush.

**"If you'd have heard it you'd understand. It's like I was there in the room, with them."**

**"Okay, they must have been really loud then."**

**"Yes. Awkward."**

The blonde confirms.

**"And that's why you couldn't message me?"**

Another question she's not quite sure what to answer to.

**"I got some work done, editing photos, as a distraction."**

It _is _what she's been killing the time with.

**"I could have distracted you."**

It's a loaded statement, isn't it? At least that's how it feels to Emma.

Awkward as she sometimes can be and not entirely sure if Gina actually means to come across as flirty, Emma continues to play coy.

**"Not very efficiently, I'm afraid."**

**"It's a shame, really."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"We could have had some fun of our own."**

_Flirtation definitely confirmed. _

**"Emma?"**

The other woman checks on her well being.

**"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm here."**

**"What are you thinking?"**

_What _are_ you thinking, Emma? _

She genuinely asks herself.

But deep down she knows what she feels and wants. It's just that she's not used to taking leaps into the unknown… Although since recently, since Gina… that had started to shift, hadn't it? And for the better, it felt like.

**"Is that a joke or are you being serious?"**

She checks because she needs to at least be entirely certain she's interpreting the situation correctly, before she jumps.

**"Honestly? I wouldn't mind it at all. Quite the opposite actually.**

Gina's reply is fast and clear.

**"Hold on. I just need a minute."**

**"Of course."**

_Here goes_

**"Picture this: Long, blond wavy hair down to just beneath my shoulder blades. Green eyes. Round, pale face, pink-ish lips that are perhaps a little thin ****but make up for that in eagerness. 5ft 5, lean built, wanna be muscular. Generous chest, small nipples, firm, soft and hard. I'm undeniably turned on for one reason. ****You. I'm glad I've recently waxed so you'll find I'm soft. Everywhere. I don't know if you like that but I like it on myself. It gives me confidence. Oh and just so you know… ****on you, I'll like anything that gives you confidence too. As I mentioned. Eager mouth. I don't wear jewellery. Just skin. My nails are kept short and clean, ****but could still scratch you if that's something you ever crave. I'll eagerly touch you in any way you plead. My hands aren't big but all the more adventurous. ****My knees are weak, my thighs wet and I bet yours are too. ****Gina, if you close your eyes right now, I'm there… and I'm touching you exactly the way you need me to until you tremble through your release. ****I promise that I'll close my eyes too and won't open them until you've made me come as well."**

**"Emma."**

**"Wait."**

**"Don't close your eyes yet."**

Gina's messages roll in at lightning speed.

**"Okay."**

And Emma's buzzing from the anticipation.

**"My turn."**

**"Picture this: Dark shoulder, length thick hair. Brown eyes. Soft tinted skin, blemished in some places but proudly worn nonetheless. ****Plump lips, sometimes glossy, sometimes naked. 5ft 4, lean built, lightly curved. Modest chest, rock hard nipples that are currently crying out for attention. ****(I'm not kidding, Emma), flat stomach, partly waxed, neatly groomed sex. I occasionally enjoy wearing different types of jewellery.**  
**But right in this moment I love wearing absolutely nothing. My nails are short-ish. With your permission I'll be leaving my marks. ****My petite hands can do great things too, something I'll let you be the judge of over and over again. ****If you wonder if my thighs are wet… I'll have you known my pussy is leaking with want for you. Right. Now. When I come, Emma, I promise to scream your name. ****Now, darling… Close your eyes and let me fuck you."**

Picture this: Two woman, Several states apart, eyes closed, writhing beneath each other's touches. If only in their minds.

Regina sees flashes of gold, specks of green. She feels worshipped all over. Pink lips find sensitive peeks and hungrily taste and taste and taste their way down between her legs. Where she's warm and wet and in need of release. Her hips look for contact and are met with fingers, tentative teeth and Emma's eager tongue. Regina trembles in tandem with the vibrations of Emma's appreciative moans at the taste of her. Soft hands have a firm grip on her thighs, keeping them in position until she's close and almost tumbles over the edge. Right before she crashes, two fingers push and curl inside of her.

Emma is already on the verge of exploding when she feels skilful fingers explore her hardened nipples. Soft pulling turns rougher until it stops and Emma's body cries for more.

A second later and she's on her stomach, positioned into submission as her knees push into her own wetness where's she's continuously staining her mattress. The coolness of the air around her in contrast with Gina's warm fingers, sliding up and down her slit, further excites her. She's so smooth and slick that the other woman slips a single digit into her with extreme ease. Slowly fucking her. Emma pleadingly pushes back and feels a hand on her lower back guiding her into a slow but steady rhythm. Gina sets the pace until Emma's ready to beg for it.

"Please Gina…"

"What do you want, darling" Emma hears the smirk in her voice. Loaded and hot.

"Please, fuck me harder." She whispers her plea and is then instantly rewarded with exactly that.

Gina's stretching her pussy by twisting in and out at a delicious pace until Emma's crying out her release.

"Fuck… Gina" Emma tiredly moans into her pillow

"Emma" Regina's head is thrown back when she cries out her name and rides out her orgasm.

**"Hey"**

After coming down from her high, Emma's the first to reach out again.

**"Hey, darling. Glad to see you're alive."**

**"Hanging by a thread. That was really good."**

**"You didn't lie about your mouth. "**

She can practically see the woman smirk, which is entirely crazy -of course- since she's never seen this woman's face.

**"I have a sense you like being in charge."**

**"You're not wrong. I guess it's a good thing you're eager to please, isn't it? ;)"**

That wink makes Emma even giddier than she's already feeling.

**"Funny… I didn't think I'd ever be grateful for that excruciatingly long list of sex related questions."**

She remarks.

**"You wanted to risk being matched to someone who has a tentacle fetish?"**

**"Wait… Are you telling me you don't have a tentacle fetish?"**

**"That is a joke, right?"**

Whether Gina's genuinely confused or is feigning confusion, Emma doesn't know. The young woman's laughter fills her room either way.

**"I'm sure it's great for someone else. But yeah… no, not me."**

She replies.

**"Exactly. It's only logical that the app takes things concerning sexual compatibility into account."**

**"I'm gonna have to start believing it really works."**

**"You're still not convinced by the app?"**

Gina genuinely asks her and Emma so very desperately does not want to disappoint.

**"I badly want to."**

She settles on sending.

**"Tell me what's keeping you back?"**

**"Years and years of feeling like I belonged nowhere and with no one. And then there's an app that, overnight, for just 100 dollars,**  
**tells me who I'm supposedly perfect for. It's a crazy concept for me to grasp."**

Seeing it typed out in front of her doesn't do anything to make it seem less crazy.

But the fact that the person she _supposedly belongs with _tells her;

**"I understand, darling. You can take as much time as you need for everything to sink in. I'm here."**

makes the crazy slightly fade.

**"Thank you :) That means a lot to me."**

**"You mean a lot to me."**

Certain combinations of words are beautiful bombs that shatter dark things inside of you.

* * *

Not having had too much sleep the night before, Emma's glad when her late shift at the diner is done and over with.

She'd had to get up early for a wedding she was supposed to shoot that day. Momentarily, when she was met with the challenge of shooting beautiful memories of an absolute bridezilla who was constantly on the verge of having a mental breakdown, she'd scolded herself for not going to sleep sooner the night before. Vivid flashbacks of how alive she'd felt spending time with Gina last night made her forget any and all regrets on the matter though.

It's the day after that when she receives a call from an unknown number. That in itself is not an unusual occurrence. Ever since she'd been handing out 'business cards' to try and make a name for herself as a photographer she'd been used to answer those types of phone calls as 'Emma the professional'.

The next thing she hears _does_ take her aback.

"Hi Emma! It's Tina from MagicEvents. We received your application for the job opening of photographer here with us."

"Right. Yes! Thank you for calling me."

"We had an extensive look at your portfolio and really like what we saw there.

Emma, we'd like to invite you to have a chat, if you're still interested in the position that is?"

"Yes, I definitely am. Very much so."

"Glad to hear it, Emma. Is tomorrow morning an option for you?"

"I can make it an option."

"Alright. Let's say about 10am?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! I am now sending you an email with all of the details and where we'll be expecting you."

"Thanks! I appreciate it."

"Of course, my pleasure. We'll be looking forward to seeing you, Emma."

"Me too! Very much so."

"Have a nice rest of your day, Emma. Till tomorrow!"

"Till tomorrow! Yeah! Bye."

The moment the call is over, she's ready to share the news with Gina. It's the first thing she thinks of. The first person.

**"Gina, are you there?"**

Emma waits by her phone, eyes on its screen. It doesn't take long before the other woman answers. A couple of minutes at best.

**"Is everything okay?"**

**"Emma?"**

**"Yeah."**

The blonde is quick to respond.

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you!"**

**"It's fine, darling. How are you?"**

**"Suuuuuuper excited!"**

**"Waw! That sounds promising… What's the occasion?"**

**"I got a call from MagicEvent…"**

She mysteriously says, as if that fact alone combined with her excited mood isn't already giving it away.

**"Oh Emma! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"**

_Of course_ Gina correctly jumps to the conclusion that the call had been a positive one.

**"Thanks :) I mean, it's not like I have the job yet… but they said they liked my portfolio and want me to go over there tomorrow."**

**"That's so great to hear, Emma. Whatever the outcome, It sounds like they're definitely interested."**

**"For my own sake I'd rather not make any assumptions. But yes… It does sound pretty positive, doesn't it?"**

**"You'll see how the conversation goes. It's as much a moment for you to get a feel of if you want to work for them as it is the other way around.**  
**Plus, there are certain things that need to be discussed in person. Salary, extra legal advantages and so on. Also, they haven't seen you in person yet ****so they need to make sure you are who you are claiming to be too."**

**"That does all makes sense, yeah…"**

**"Exactly. I'm proud of you, darling"**

**"Damn."**

**"What?"**

**"I really like it whenever you call me something sweet like that."**

**"I know."**

_Of course she know._

Emma's aware of how transparent she seems to be when it comes to Gina. Perhaps that's something that should scare her. Under different circumstances and with anyone else, it would. But not now, not with this woman.

**"One of many reasons why I can't wait to meet you irl… To make sure you're real. Sometimes I wonder if I haven't made you up.  
****Like, are you in my head?"**

**"You are adorable, Emma. But yes, that is something I can relate to as well. Rationally I know that you are very real, of course. But I can't wait to see and feel that for myself."**

That last portion of Gina's message makes Emma suck in her lower lip.

**"Was that a sexual reference?"**

She asks her match, willing to risk seeming presumptuous.

**"That's open for interpretation."**

**"In that case… I'm letting my mind run away with that one ;)."**

**"Hmm I'm a fan of that mind of yours."**

Yup, Emma's having a wonderful day. Sun in shining, MagicEvents called, Gina and her are definitely flirting, she might even treat herself on pizza for dinner.

**"The other day, I was thinking of something."**

Gina sends her next.

**"What's that?"**

**"I don't know your age. We never mentioned that before, did we?"**

And to be quite honest, Emma hadn't really thought of it before either. She'd blindly assumed the app would just take the age factor into consideration. Like, to her age isn't a thing… let alone a dealbreaker. So she'd thought, to her match either it wouldn't matter either or she'd fit into the other woman's expectations.

**"No, I guess we didn't. I automatically assumed you were older than I am though… With everything that you've accomplished already. Plus, I am pretty young."**

_As young as you'll find them on MATCH. _

**"How young is that exactly?"**

Gina asks and it makes Emma feel slightly worried for her reaction.

She's sensing it does seem to be _a thing_ to her match.

**"Do you like younger women?"**

She fishes.

**"Do you like older women?"**

Gina shoots right back at her.

But Emma's got no reason to make up an excuse. She's fully honest when replying;

**"I've always found older women to be attractive. But regardless of age, I like you, obviously."**

**"I like you too, regardless of age, obviously."**

Gina matches her answer, giving her enough confidence to spill the beans.

**"I'm 21."**

She messages and then stares holes into her phone screen, somewhat nervously awaiting a reaction from the other woman.

**"Okay. You were right to assume I'm older."**

She receives and shrugs to herself.

**"Well, you couldn't have possibly been younger… That being to minimum age to register. And you registered more than four years ago."**

**"I registered when I was 33."**

Comes Gina's next message, making the wheels in Emma's head turn.

**"Meaning you're 37 now."**

She concludes.

**"Yes."**

Before, if you'd have asked the blonde if she cared about Gina's age she'd have said something along the lines of 'Doesn't matter.' or 'Age is a number. We click and that's all that matters'. But knowing what she does now, Emma kind of can't help but be pleasantly surprised.

**"That's hot."**

She admits.

**"It's 16 years older than you are. Are you sure you are fine with that?"**

Regina had not expected it. That this, her age, would turn out to be something she'd feel insecure about. It never had been before. She hadn't minded turning 30 and up and getting closer to 40. But knowing that the woman she's matched with is this much younger, it makes her feel a little out of her element.

And then she receives Emma's next message.

**"My dear Gina. You've told me countless times to trust the app and its matchmaking skills. It's time for you to trust me on this one… I'm very much into the person I've been messaging with."**

She smiles down at her screen, letting out a long sigh.

**"You're very sweet."**

**"If she's 37 that's just a hot bonus. ;) I'm not joking."**

Emma sends her

causing her to laugh before she gets to typing

**"I promise I'm in good shape. I've always tried to be healthy."**

**"I don't doubt it. Please, don't be insecure about it. I really dig everything you are."**

**"Thank you. And sorry that I'm being like this… I've never been with someone that much younger."**

**"Because you're not usually attracted to younger women?"**

Regina thinks about that for a moment.

**"No, That's not it. I guess, I simply haven't been in a situation that I've gotten emotionally close to someone considerably younger."**

**"I like that we're emotionally connecting so well before we meet face to face. I'm not saying it's not frustrating at times but …**  
**MATCH certainly seems to have its reasons for its wicked ways."**

**"That's true… And Emma, please don't think that I don't desire you exactly the way you are. If I seem hesitant, that has nothing to do with you.**  
**It's because of my own insecurities. I know what I looked like at 21 and I know what I look like now and that's just something I can't help but be a little self-conscious about."**

**"I understand where you're coming from. But I swear, Gina, I swear that I mean it when I say that I prefer you above anyone younger, different, else. ****I want you now… at 37, more than anything."**

It renders Regina Mills speechless and red faced. Makes her feel… good things…

**"I'll have you know that is making me blush."**

**"Score! I can't wait to see that with my own eyes."**

**"I'm sure you won't fail to make that happen whenever you can."**

**"True. :)"**

**"And on that note… I'll have to get going."**

**"Ah duty calls?"**

**"Monthly board meeting. My sister's picking me up in less than ten minutes. I have some other obligations that'll be keeping me busy afterwards, ****meaning I won't get home until at least midnight Chicago time."**

Regina explains.

**"I'm working late at the diner tonight so I might still be up. Very likely actually. But don't feel obliged to message me if you're too tired, okay?**  
**Sounds like you have a long day ahead of you still. As long as you think of me tomorrow at 10am! (when I have my job interview at MagicEvents). :)."**

_Silly girl. _How could she not think of Emma?

**"Oh but I will be thinking of you before that as well. Try not to stress too much, okay?"**

**"I'll try. :) Now go get ready! We don't want to keep your sister waiting!"**

**"I believe in you, darling. X"**

Let it be known that this 'X' she sends to Emma is entirely non-platonic.

* * *

Emma's job interview turned out to be less of a job interview and more of a contract signing.

It turns out that it had mostly been a formality they'd had to see her before offering her the job.

They had been very impressed by her portfolio. She had made sure that it included a bit of everything. Portraits, some urban stuff, photographs she'd taken during get togethers with her friends, wedding photography… Her versatility yet strong style throughout all of her work had spoken to them, they'd said. And Emma felt extremely flattered for the recognition. She'd immediately gotten a work agenda with dates they were hoping she could be available.

Some being short notice. But Emma knew it wouldn't be a problem. The few freelance jobs that she'd got scheduled in the future weren't date-related. No weddings or parties so those would be easy to reschedule if necessary. Her work at the diner would be a thing of the past, she realised. And though she had never minded having to wait and clean tables to make a living, she didn't feel bad at all for having to cut that job out of the picture.

That afternoon she goes into work at the diner, breaks the news to her boss and works her last shift there. Her brain is running wild imagining a future where she full-time photographs. Maybe one day she'll be able to move to a bigger place where she can leave out her equipment, afford a bigger or second computer screen for editing and maybe, although that's dreaming _really _big, have her own dark room for analog photography. Something else she can't stop herself from imagining in this new place… A certain woman she's becoming more and more fond of each day… hour.

There's a part of her that thinks it's a dangerous thing to dream of… but not doing so would simply feel unnatural and Emma's been getting used to feeling good. About her life, what she's doing, where she's going… and most importantly about herself. She knows, Gina's got everything to do with that and can't wait to explore their…_ relationship_ further. What else might Gina be able to make her feel. Emma's ready… to get to know this woman's face, voice, scent, touch…

**"I quit my job at the diner."**

She messages her when she's in bed that night.

Assuming Gina's already asleep by now she types out a longer message.

**"I hope the board meeting went well. And the rest of your day, of course. Tell me all about it when you get the chance? :) I've been walking on clouds the entire day. ****I was offered a contract by MagicEvents. They thought I was very versatile and want me to be their in-house photographer as well as 'capture the atmosphere' at events.**  
**That's how they put it. It should be really interesting because I get to make very different types of content for them. They also liked my style, they said. ****Which is really cool and crazy because I hadn't realised I had one :D Hahaha. Alright… I should go to sleep now too. **  
**By the way… I also thought of you a lot today."**

**"Gina, I'm really happy I've 'met' you. Did I ever tell you that Ruby paid for my MATCH registration? It was her Birthday gift. I'm not gonna lie, I was really sceptical and didn't think much of it at first. But you know that, don't you? I could have never imagined things to go like this… You mean a lot to me. ****Less than 5 hours in here… And 4 days until I get to see you. I've never felt more ready for anything."**

With little to worry and a lot to dream about, it doesn't take long for Emma to fall asleep that night.


	5. PICTURE PERFECT

**"Emma, sweetheart… Thank you so much for the message you left me before going to sleep. It made for the perfect ending to my long day.  
****I'm so excited, proud (however not entirely surprised) that they offered you the job! It sounds like you made quite the impression. You're going to do so great. ****When do you start? Did you tell the diner yet? You hadn't mentioned that before, no. About Ruby gifting your registration. Remind me to thank her. In all honesty, ****I've never been sceptical about this (you know as much) but couldn't have imagined for things to feel quite the way they do either. I'm very grateful that somehow ****I managed to change your mind on this though. After four years of waiting, having my match think it's all just a joke would have been rather devastating. ****Only four more days. Finally, right? That reminds me, when would be a good moment for you to meet? I arrive in Boston at 3pm and will be free until 7 pm. ****In case that's not an option for you, we can still see each other afterwards? The evening might get late but for me that wouldn't be a problem. ****And otherwise perhaps the day after before I fly back?"**

Regina had sent Emma that when she'd gotten back from an Award show she'd attended that evening. When she'd seen Emma's incoming message, she knew she wouldn't have the time to properly answer right away, being caught up in polite socialising. So she'd put her phone away and later, once she got home, took her time to reply.

Emma seemed happy, making Regina on her turn… feel light and happy as well. There was just still one thing though, wasn't there? An obstacle they'd soon come to -hopefully- tackle but possible scenarios of Emma realising who she really was kept playing in Regina's head, it made her antsy about what was to come.

How would the girl react?

Or maybe she already had an inkling about Gina being Regina…

After all, She'd shared a lot of valid information about herself that might lead to Emma drawing the correct conclusion.

But there's no point in wishing she wasn't who she actually is. If she wouldn't be Regina Mills…

co-founder of MATCH, there would be no MATCH app at all. And an app that doesn't exist couldn't have possibly matched her to Emma… So there's that.

She's just going to have to wait and see how things go. Hope for the best and navigate through the situation as respectfully as possible.

**"So I just realised something major while checking my schedule for us to meet up. I'll be photographing at the event you're a part of.**  
**Apparently, Once Upon A Time is working together with MagicEvents to organise the evening? Did you know about that? It'll be my first day on the job btw. ****How crazy that you're going to be there too. I have another private shoot that afternoon that I can't bail on. ****(I already had to move around some stuff with the new job). But I could make it to the venue by 6 pm, meet you beforehand**  
**and then we can still see each other afterwards as well?"**

Regina reads Emma's message at lunch.

How had she missed this? MagicEvents organising the event for Once Upon A Time should have been something she picked up on. No doubt it had been mentioned but she must have been focussing on other aspects of what the cause needed at the time.

**"I had no idea MagicEvents was involved, no. I'd have mentioned it if I did, of course! But that's a wonderful coincidence. ****I guess I'll be seeing you throughout the entire night then. I like it. I must say, I'm very happy we can meet beforehand so we can have some time to ourselves ****without you having to work and me having to socialise. I will be there, 6 pm."**

_Thank God _they can meet beforehand.

**"Great! Question: How are we going to recognise each other?"**

Her meeting Emma coming closer has been making Regina feel things she never has before. Or rather a combination of conflicting feelings. She's excited, anxious, scared…

**"Do you want to FaceTime beforehand? There's only a couple hours left to the countdown. ****I guess it hardly matters anymore…"**

She asks because maybe it's for the best to get this big reveal over and done with. At least she wouldn't have to feel nervous anymore about that. Those 'what if'-type scenarios playing on and on in her head are something she's had more than enough of.

**"No. We've come this far, I wanna see it through."**

Emma replies and part of Regina, she must admit, is relieved.

She really shouldn't underestimate her match.

The way she's come to know the other woman, Emma is not hot headed or judgemental.

Regina does her best to shut down the demons in her head and see things positive.

Their meet-up will go well. Emma will be able to handle the truth when the moment's there.

**"You're such a good girl. Playing by the rules."**

She playfully messages Emma back.

**"They've done me good so far. I've decided to trust the app. Are you complaining?"**

**"Not at all. I guess I'll be looking for the blonde with the camera?"**

Regina revisits the subject of recognising each other.

**"Yup. If she answers to the name Emma… that should be me."**

**"I bet she'll answer to anything I call her."**

**"Touché."**

Emma never ceases to make her smile.

**"In case you think you spot me first… I have a feather tattoo on my left wrist. I'll make sure it's visible."**

She shares. It's another publicly known fact about her. Probably not but maybe if Emma's been having suspicions about her identity… this could be another clue.

Although, who is she kidding? If Emma'd be suspicious about her she would know. The younger woman is as honest as the day is long.

**"That's really cool. I like that you're inked. Any more tattoos?"**

She's asked and smirks to herself.

**"Maybe. You'll have to find out for yourself. And you?"**

**"None so far. I'd love to get one though."**

**"It's never just one."**

**"That's what they say, isn't it? Well then I guess it'll be a couple."**

**"Yes. Prepare to get addicted."**

And although Emma doesn't doubt she's going to grow addicted, it's not ink she's imagining it to be to.

* * *

**"My dearest Emma, are you there?"**

**"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be working?"**

**"I am. Guess what I'm looking at?"**

For the past 10 minutes actually. Regina had seen it before she'd realised what exactly she'd been looking at. Or rather… who.

**"Is that a trick question. I've no clue. Your computer?"**

**"Technically yes. But more specifically… you."**

**"What do you mean?"**

She can practically see the confusion on Emma's face. Her _actual _face, now knowing what that looks like. So yes, she imagines those_ blonde eye brows pulling together and that particular mouth curling up at a corner. Green eyes growing bigger before narrowing in suspicion_.

**"At least a photo of you."**

**"How? Where? I don't understand. How can you know it's me?"**

_Emma's mouth hanging open in disbelief, head slightly shaking left and right, awaiting an explanation._

**"We received a script of the evening from your employer. Including pictures of all their present team members."**

**"Shit."**

Regina realises this isn't how Emma'd imagined she'd be revealed to her for the first time.

The blonde probably had a couple of scenarios of her own playing on her mind.

**"You are gorgeous."**

Regina couldn't be more honest as she messages.

**"I don't even remember what I looked like on that picture. I was still on my 'wtf I just got hired' high' Do I look uncomfortable?**  
**It's because I prefer standing behind the camera, not in front of it."**

Emma's insecurity is peeking.

**"Miss Swan."**

Regina wants to snap her out of that.

**"My last name too?"**

**"I'm sorry. I can't possible unsee it, can I? Besides, I wouldn't want to either."**

**"It's okay. I'm just kind of self-conscious right now. :/"**

Emma messages her the obvious.

**"I am going to tell you something but you have to promise that you'll believe me."**

**"Okay. I promise."**

Regina types out and sends exactly what she's been feeling since seeing Emma's face.

**"I'm crushing even harder on you now."**

**"I bet you say that to all of your matches."**

**"Only the really cute blonde ones ;)."**

The wink is -of course- very deliberately added to help heighten her match's spirits. Relax the girl.

**"You know I have a crush on you too, don't you?"**

**"I had a hunch."**

**"Yeah."**

Regina's fingers twitch to dare and share. It's why they type the following;

**"Are you sure you don't want to see me before we meet as well? It would be only fair…since I saw your picture…"**

**"No, that was just a coincidence, right? I've waited this long… I can make it to that finish line."**

Emma, once again, declines her offer.

**"Okay. Then you'll be seeing me the day after tomorrow."**

**"Yes :) And I'm really looking forward to it."**

**"As am I, Miss Swan ;)."**

_Emoticons aren't so bad._

**"That's gonna be a new thing, isn't it? Miss Swan…"**

**"Unless it bothers you…"**

**"It doesn't!"**

**"That's what I thought."**

**"Smartass."**

**"That's Miss Smartass to you."**

Regina screenshots a certain picture of a certain woman, mails it to herself and saves it on her phone. She's only human, after all

* * *

**"Are you still up, darling?"**

Someone is looking for distraction.

**"Doing some last minute editing. But I think I'll check in for the night soon. How are you?"**

**"Bored."**

**"What are you up to?"**

**"I'm at a gala."**

**"And you're bored?"**

Naturally, that's confusing to Emma. She'd imagine a gala to be, although perhaps a little too classy for her to be fully comfortable at, exciting and… fun, sort of?

Okay, so maybe she doesn't know the first thing about galas.

**"It's less exciting than it sounds, believe me. The last hour has been nothing but very longwinded speeches and it doesn't seem like that's gonna change soon."**

Regina replies and Emma reckons that does sound like something that would bore her too.

**"Ah. Can't you sneak away?"**

**"I wish. but sadly, no."**

**"Dammit."**

**"I'm extra glad that I saw your picture though."**

**"Why's that?"**

Her curiosity is effectively triggered and has Emma staring at her screen.

**"So that I can put a face to the woman in my fantasies."**

No, Gina's answer does not disappoint.

Emma blushes- what else-

**"Your fantasies."**

She parrots.

**"Yes."**

Is all she gets as an answer.

Ah, Gina wants her to fish more explicitly.

**"What fantasies are you talking about exactly?"**

**"There's one in particular that keeps replaying."**

**"Which one is that?"**

She licks dry lips before biting down on the lower one in anticipation.

**"The one where you have an eager mouth."**

**"Oh."**

And swallows audibly.

**"Yes. And you're going down on me."**

**"Oh fuck" Who can blame her? Emma curses in the stillness of her apartment.**

**"Yes, that sounds like a good one."**

She messages back.

**"It is. And like I said, it's even better now that I know what your mouth looks like."**

**"Thank you, I think. That's compliment, right?"**

_Very smooth, Swan. _She rolls her eyes at her own lack of suave.

**"Yes, sweetheart. It's a compliment. Will you tell me what I did to you that night?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

For a moment there, Emma is genuinely confused.

**"When you told me to close my eyes and we had sex. You pleasured me with your mouth. What did I do to you?"**

_Oh shit_ and _Ah yes._ Because holy shizzles, Gina just messaged her _that_ in the midst of a gala and of course_ that's _what she's asking for.

**"Are you still at the gala with the boring speeches?"**

Emma checks.

**"Unfortunately, I am. But I'm also here with you. I'd like to focus on the latter."**

**"Jesus woman. You're quite adventurous, aren't you?"**

**"And your match, so buckle up Miss Swan."**

Emma's hoarse chuckle fills the otherwise quiet room.

**"Yeah, I guess I'm in for quite the ride."**

**"Literally and figuratively speaking. Now please… Will you tell me what I did to you?"**

_Just get it out, Emma _

**"Alright. You took me from behind."**

She boldly sends her.

**"Of course I did. And I loved every second of it. Did you? Did you like me taking you like that?"**

Gina's reply helps loosen her up. The woman's able to pull certain strings in her that at first seem to feel tight and then prove to be able to stretch further than she'd realised was possible. And it feels wonderful.

**"I did. As frustrating as the build up was… It felt really good."**

**"The build up."**

**"You started really slowly"**

She tells her match

And also

**"and with just one finger."**

**"But you wanted faster and more? Did you want it harder too?"**

_Spot on_. Gina guesses entirely right.

**"I did."**

**"And did I give it to you?"**

**"When I got really desperate."**

**"Emma, will you do something for me?"**

She's no idea what Gina's about to ask her next.

Effectively warmed up but still slightly nervous she carefully types;

**"If it's something reasonable."**

**"It's a request not a command. You decide what you're comfortable with, dear."**

That makes Emma smile and feel at ease.

**"Then yes."**

**"Do you know what edging is?"**

Sooooooo, she had not seen that one coming.

**"I think I do."**

**"Tell me what you think it is?"**

_Geez. _Emma can, of course, tell Gina what she -not just thinks but sort of- knows edging is but something tells her that's not the actual request yet. She can feel the building excitement low in her belly, swallows thickly and types.

**"Verge on the brink of release without actually having an orgasm."**

**"Good. Will you do that to yourself for me?"**

_Bingo._

**"Now?"**

**"Yes, please."**

**"How long am I supposed to do that for?"**

**"Until these speeches are done."**

**"And then?"**

**"Then you can choose."**

**"My options being?"**

**"You can either come or you can wait until we're in a situation where I can help you finish."**

Of course, Gina leaves it up to her. _It's a request not a command. _And _you can choose._

It's nuances like those that make Emma all the more willing.

**"Emma?"**

**"I'm here. Okay. I'll do it."**

**"Wonderful. Thank you. You're my perfect distraction. Have fun, darling ;)."**

And so Emma does what Gina just asked her to. She saves her work on her computer, shuts the device and goes to lay in bed and masturbate. She can imagine the redness on her face from both the bolt request and from the actual building pleasure. Every time she comes close to climaxing she retracts her fingers from her skin. Counting her own heavy breaths before continuing her touches. Emma draws circles and lines around and across her sex. She feels how she's swollen, her skin tight and growing increasingly wetter by the second. She risks a finger inside and holds her breath. Her eyes are pinched closed. Slowly, she fucks herself like that. Emma isn't fantasising. It's intense enough as it is. She laying here, doing_ this, _for Gina, on request. It's enough to almost come on the spot.

She bites her lips, retracts her finger from herself and slowly moves it up and down her clitoris. Inhaling sharply, she does it again and then again. Emma's incredibly close to climaxing but wills herself not to. She has no idea how long she has been doing this for when the sound of her phone takes her out of her trance.

**"Take your pick, darling."**

**"Emma?"**

Emma closes her eyes and does her best to regain her focus on reality. She doesn't want to worry Gina and so quickly grabs her phone to let the woman know she hasn't fallen asleep on her.

Or you know, lost consciousness.

**"Hey"**

**"How are you?"**

Comes the instant question.

**"I'm good. Just trying to calm down a bit."**

**"Did you come?"**

**"No."**

**"You are waiting then?"**

Emma stares at the message, unknowingly sucking in her lower lip, as she realises she hadn't actually consciously made that decision.

**"Yes."**

She types out and anxiously waits for Gina to say something.

**"That is extremely sexy. I like it."**

A breathy chuckle escapes Emma's throat.

**"I'm glad. ^^ Me too."**

**"Are you sleepy?"**

**"Kinda, yeah. Is that lame? Today was a long day and tomorrow's a big one."**

**"Of course it's not lame, sweetheart. You need your rest!"**

**"Plus, the faster I go to sleep… the sooner it's tomorrow."**

**"The sooner I'll be seeing you."**

**"Yup. Exactly."**

**"Go to sleep, darling. I'll be seeing you soon."**

**"Can't wait *heart*"**

**"Me neither *heart*"**

And oh dear, Gina returning her that emoticon heart does crazy things to her own.


	6. ONCE UPON A MAGICEVENT

It's the day of the Once Upon A Time event, of Emma's first day of working for MagicEvents. And perhaps most importantly, it's the day of the blonde meeting her match.

Yup, today's a big day. Emma's not entirely sure how she feels about the countdown clock not being down to zero yet. They've chatted for over ninety-nine hours, but not a hundred.

So technically they haven't finished this level to go on to the next. It's how she imagines it in her head.

But they're so close and she's too anxious to let that stand in the way of her excitement of actually getting to meet her match. Besides, they are _so_ close…

she'd be a fool to let this opportunity slide.

**"I'm nervous."**

She types a quick message to Gina.

She's not expecting a reply since the other woman's currently on a plane but Emma can't help but stare at her smartphone screen for a couple of seconds regardless.

**"Let me know when you've safely landed!"**

She adds and smiles at seeing how the time in the corner of the app loses another minute.

She shuts off her screen and gets herself ready for work. She's shooting on location at a beautiful art deco building. The subject is an aspiring young actor who wants up to date and professional pictures for his portfolio. And although Emma prefers these shoots over family holiday pictures ones since it gives her at least some artistic freedom,

she's glad that in the future, starting today, she'll have a steady income from photographing, rather than these loose gigs. No price negotiating, no taking directions from mansplaining patriarchs who think that just because it's their daughter's wedding, they're royalty. _No more._

**"Safely landed."**

She receives at 3.14pm

And

**"Nervous why? Me or work-related?"**

right after.

Something inside of Emma's stomach does an unexpected summersault when she realises Gina is in the same city as she is.

**"I'm not sure. Both, I think. But mostly you."**

She's honest.

**"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous myself. But I'd call it nervous excitement. Is that something you can relate to?"**

Gina sends her.

**"Nervous and excited? Check and check! I'm happy you're here."**

**"Me too. I'll be even happier when it's 6pm. Let the real countdown begin."**

**"12 minutes left in here btw."**

**"What a perfectly timed moment to meet, right?"**

**"True… I have to get back to work now though!"**

**"Good luck. See you later."**

**"Yes :). SEE YOU LATER."**

* * *

The shoot runs half an hour late and Emma's stressing as she's packing up her stuff.

Her client had needed multiple cigarette, water and bathroom breaks and then after each of those breaks needed some time to find his _mojo_ back. Emma'd bitten her tongue, professional as ever and worked as efficiently as possible.

A quick text and his father'd picked him up in a black hummer.

Emma's left staring at the worst rainfall of the year. _Great. _

But with no time to waste and the realisation that she's got no other options, she runs her way to the subway. In seconds she's drenched down to her underwear, all too happy she'd been mindful enough to bring a waterproof case for her photography gear

Too bad the space it takes in slows her down.

She doesn't fit the first three trains. They're stuffed enough as it is. Fourth time's a charm though, as she manages to squeeze in between strangers and their own worries to get to their destinations on time, looking like nearly drowned rats. All of them in the same boat… _Train_.

By the time she makes it to her apartment it's already twenty minutes to six. Twenty minutes from when she's supposed to meet with Gina, at a venue that's a twenty minute bike ride away. At least it's stopped raining. But it does little to lessen her stress levels. She almost falls flat on her face twice while trying to free her legs from through and through wet skinny jeans. When she gets the offensive garment down to her ankles and is half naked, feeling gross from the rain and like deleting all of this afternoon's material or at least hitting her client somewhere it would hurt, she sinks to the floor, her back against the couch and sighs.

The fact is that she's not making 6pm and she should at least do the decent thing and let Gina know that. Now.

She grabs her phone and types

**"Gina, are you there?"**

**"Hey! Yes, I am just about to leave the hotel."**

**"Don't!"**

**"I mean, I can't make it in time."**

**"I'm sooooo sorry! You've no idea. I'm really frustrated about this."**

**"It's okay, darling. Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine. But my shoot run late and I was in the middle of that crazy rain storm, and then it was a bitch getting home and now I'm struggling to get out of my pants, then I still have to get myself looking decent, ride there… I really am so sorry."**

**"Relax Emma. Take your time. As long as you make it safely to the venue by 7pm that's all that matters. Is there anything I can do for you?**  
**(I'd volunteer to help you get out of those pants but that might just result in us not making it to the event at all ;) )"**

**"Thank you. You are helping. I'm a lot calmer already. (And then my heartbeat goes up again when you talk about getting me out of my pants…)**  
**when you see me tonight at the event, give me a sign? I know we'll both be preoccupied and we won't have time for ourselves but I'll be looking for you anyway. So please?"**

**"Of course, sweetheart. And we'll text to meet each other afterwards, okay?"**

**"YES PLEASE :D"**

**"You're truly adorable, Emma Swan."**

**"You've got me staring speechless at my screen when you say stuff like that, you know. But I don't have time for it! Too much to do, too little time! I'll be seeing you,**

**for fricking real *heart*"**

**"Bring it on, baby."**

* * *

She's ready, she truthfully tells herself. Regina had expected to be more nervous but finds herself to be rather calm. 00.03 the countdown clock in the upper right corner of the app reads before she closes it. Would Emma get to see her name before she actually sees _her_? If they chat any more before the evening starts it's very likely.

If they don't, the young woman is in for quite the… Regina'd like to dream: surprise but settles on… confrontation.

She decides that she's not going to actively stress about it. She'd been truthful in everything towards the other woman. About herself and most importantly her feelings.

_For fricking' real _Emma had typed in her last message and Regina's convinced that, yes now they'll be seeing each other in real life, but everything so far had been pretty damned real already as well. If Emma needs some time to adjust to the reality of who she is, then that's just what she'll be given… time. Regina knows she's got nothing to blame herself for. Apart from leaving out the first syllable of her name, she'd answered all of Emma's questions truthfully.

Would Emma suspect it's her already? She might… It could be rather obvious. If anyone would do the math surely one plus one would make a big fat two.

That big fat two being GINA equals REGINA MILLS.

But something tells her that Emma hasn't been doing much math and that her match will most likely only discover her full identity when they meet, eye to eye.

It's been some time since she'd stopped herself from dreaming of what it would be like to meet her match. More than two years if she'd have to guess. Once she'd realised she was a hard one to match, that people tailored to her love AND willing to register were extremely rare (if they even existed…) she'd made peace with the idea that she'd remain unmatched.

And that was fine. She could have still fallen in love with someone, build a life together.

She just hadn't. Not yet. Had she been subconsciously waiting?

Perhaps.

It could have turned out to be a terribly foolish thing to do. But it hadn't.

So far, it's been entirely worth it. Emma is.

* * *

Emma makes it well in time not to be fired on her first day. So far so good.

"This is our wonderful photographer, Emma Swan. She will capture a what's bound to be unforgettable night in pictures for you."

Tina, head planner of the evening introduces her to Once Upon A Time's protagonists of the evening. Friendly, kind people that she's going to try and do her best to remember the names of.

And then there's Regina Mills. Her breath catches as the woman flashes her one of the most amazing smiles she's ever been on the receiving end of. If not the most amazing.

"Miss Mills. It's a pleasure to meet you." Emma manages to say, proud of herself for not stammering. Although she's sure her usually pale skin

is tinting embarrassingly pink at the moment.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan." The woman purrs. She _fucking purrs _her last name as if it is sensual poetry.

Emma blinks and clears her throat. Her fingers nervously tighten around her camera.

"Miss Mills is helping to put a spotlight on and raise awareness for the cause."

Tina explains.

"But she's far more than a beautiful face to help draw attention." A woman Emma's proud to remember, is called Mallory, says. "Her business experience has been of great value so far as well. We couldn't be more grateful for her support and efforts." She smiles and squeezes the dark haired woman's shoulder appreciatively.

"Picture?" Emma blurts out then. Because speaking in multiple-word sentences seems to be too much of a challenge right now.

"Yes yes! Let's make some memories." Tina enthusiastically claps her hands together.

Through her lens, Emma can't help her gaze from lingering.

Regina Mills might have become a public figure for her accomplishments with MATCH but she definitely looks every bit the part of a super star.

It's in the way she stands, smiles, _is_. And even though Emma isn't usually a fangirl type of person, and sure she'll never admit it,

but she's sort of star struck in this woman's presence.

Thank god she manages to remain professional, snapping several decent shots.

"Alright, I'll let you mingle now." Tina graciously smiles at the subjects in Emma's frame.

They nod, flash some more smiles, and turn to walk towards the main hall of the venue.

Politely, Emma returns the smiles before disappearing again behind her camera and taking some more shots of the now retreating forms.

"You do your thing, Emma. If you need anything, let me know, okay?" Tina smiles.

"Thank you, I will." says Emma and then snaps an unexpected picture of her as well, before looking down at the display of her camera appreciatively.

"Good shot." She grins.

Tina fluffs out her hair and chuckles "Why of course." before walking off.

Emma sighs and looks around, deciding on where she should go.

Upon her arrival she'd received a quick tour of the entire place. It's classy, pretty big but still has got an intimate feel to it,

because of the use of warm colours and textures in its interior.

Emma likes it. She'd adjusted her camera to the dimmer lighting and started taking pictures. Of the decor, the arriving guests, table settings, drinks, groups of people, detail shots, long shots,… You name it, she's capturing it. Except, so far… no Gina. Not that she'd noticed. No one's given her a sign, rang a bell or revealed a tattoo. Not yet. And the longer the evening stretches out, the more nerve recking it's bound to get.

The main hall is absolutely stunning. It's both dark and big and warm and cosy. It's got a welcoming Christmas kind of atmosphere to it. The floor seems to be a dark high quality parquet while the ceiling mimics an enchanting night sky including mesmerising Northern light. Round tables are impeccably decorated with midnight blue and gold decorations topped off by flower arrangements consisting of mainly white flowers of which Emma can only point out the roses by name.

At the front of the room, the floor is higher. Red carpeted stairs create a stage on which a live band is playing jazzy versions of Christmas classics.

Next to them, what else, a large Christmas tree with nothing but lights. Countless tiny lights.

The present guests seem to be all different kinds of folk. People Emma reckons own millions, billions and more and others she'd guess pay rent, just as she does.

The mix makes her feel at ease. She blends in.

Not that she's a guest, of course but it's still nice not to feel entirely out of place.

She'd been stressing slightly over what to wear. Something comfortable enough to walk around in all evening. She didn't want to overdress and risk looking like she's actually attending the party, but she also didn't want to stand out like a sour thumb in too casual clothing.

Her pitch black dress pants and equally black short sleeved, turtle neck t-shirt turned out to be the perfect compromise.

Comfortable, not too dressy, not too casual, perfect.

The people in her pictures wear all kinds of things. Designer dresses, high street dresses, dark jeans in combination with dress shirts, three piece suits, two piece suits,

dress pants with shirts and rolled up sleeves. The dress code seems to be 'come in your own version of festive'.

Yes, that seems to be the overall vibe. And Emma decides she likes it.

She's in her own little bubble, taking pictures, capturing moments… when the speeches begin.

Above where up until now, the band has been playing a screen comes down and some footage of different initiatives organised by Once Upon A Time is shown in the form of pictures and videos. Emma subtly makes her own new footage of the audience as they have their undivided attention on the front of the room. She concentrates on faces and wrists, seeking for a certain tattoo, dark hair, dark eyes. For a woman waving in her direction, signalling her presence and their connection.

When Mills makes her appearance on stage, the applause is almost deafening and Emma snaps away at a killer tempo, trying to capture as many people's honest, happy reactions as possible. Then they turn quiet, entirely so. Hanging on to the speaker's lips with every word she feeds them. All that can be heard is Miss Mills' rich voice and the faint clicking of a camera.

Emma is actively blocking out whatever is being said on stage.

Even when she turns her visual attention towards it.

The woman she finds there glows. The tree on her left is nothing compared to it.

She talks animatedly and full of passion using her hands and her eyes and all of her charisma. And Emma gets how having someone like that on the team, can mean a world of difference for any company, organisation or cause. It's hard not to be drawn to it, sucked in and on board with whatever she's 'selling'. Emma's literally got no clue as she's ignoring what's being said. She does her preaching in a very non-typical way for a public figure. It's much more genuine somehow. Not that she's been to many occasions where she'd heard famous people talk. It's just not what she'd have expected.

Emma walks a bit closer to the stage to get a different angle. As she does so, through her lens she realizes, Regina notices her. She smiles in her direction, continues to talk but doesn't look away. Not as she tucks a stray of hair behind her ear. Not for a full ten seconds. Emma swallows thickly and keeps her camera firmly into place in front of her face. Her green eyes are somehow glued to Regina's and then the brunette on stage allows hers to wander once more over the rest of the audience.

"Thank you." She finishes her speech before walking off stage accompanied by an even louder applause than the previous one. People get off their chairs and swamp around her like flies to… or rather, bees to a flower.

The band goes back to playing when food is coming out and being served. Several tables at a time. Everything seems to be running smoothly and Emma spots Tina, completely in her element, kindly and effectively delegating the wait staff towards the right tables.

Emma manœuvres her way through chairs and bodies towards fresh plates of food, snapping food porn and happy faces as the guests lay eyes upon their dishes. Her own stomach calls out at the promise of a taste of it.

"Just pop into the kitchen when you need a food break, okay?" Tina had said to her. She will, when all the tables are served and everyone's enjoying their food… _she definitely will, yes ma'm_.

People don't generally enjoy being photographed when they're eating anyway. It doesn't make for too flattering pictures either. So Emma's stomach wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

Right as she's about to take her break, when all the tables have been served, she feels the vibration of her phone in the pocket of her pants. The professional in Emma tells her to wait and check it until she's 'behind the scenes' but considering the circumstances and the possibility of Gina being in very very close proximity of her and_ fucking finally _making herself known is simply too tempting. She's had it with the waiting and with all of the anticipation. She needs a face, a flesh and bone woman to project her feelings on. So that's why, as subtle as possible she slides her phone from her pocket and unlocks its screen.

**"You didn't get the sign, did you?"**

She reads

**"What sign? Were we making eye contact? Are you sure it was me?"**

Emma manages to type quickly, hits send and then anxiously looks up and around the room.

She can feel her heart beat in her throat, growing somewhat nauseous with anticipation as she scans the place for her match, either looking straight at her or down at a phone screen.

Her phone vibrates again.

**"Kind of. It's definitely you. You're even more gorgeous in real life."**

_Kind of? _Emma frowns. They had _kind of _made eye contact? What does that even mean?

**"What do you mean, kind of? I told you I'm not the sharpest pencil in the box, you'll have to be more obvious with me. Please… I'm getting pretty anxious here."**

Emma realises she's starting to sound kind of desperate. But she's hit send and she can't actually say she regrets that.

She's honest and that's exactly what they've been from the start, right?

Ironically enough, Emma watches the screen of her phone with argus eyes as the countdown clock it its corner gets down to one minute.

**"You were photographing me when I gave you the sign."**

Gina sends her.

**"You showed your tattoo?"**

**"Exactly."**

**"Hold on."**

Emma types, sends the message and slides her phone into her pocket so she can grab the camera, hanging from her neck.

She holds her breath as she's clicking through the pictures she's been taking. It can't have been too long ago, she reckons. Gina'd probably messaged her not too long after her failed attempt of revealing herself.

She clicks through pictures of food, happy faces, a standing ovation, applause, Regina Mills,…

The vibrating of her phone pulls her from her concentration. This time the vibrations are continuous and Emma pulls her phone from her pocket once more. It's a phone number she's not familiar with. Quickly remembering the countdown clock from the app, Emma, this time _does _actually do the math.

"Gina." She breathlessly answers the call.

"Emma." A warm, somehow not entirely unfamiliar, voice, thick with amusement fills her ear.

"Where are you?" Emma's eyes dance across the room.

"Have you found it?" Gina asks her quietly, sounding somewhat nervous herself.

"What?" Emma scrunches up her nose in confusion, unable to think clearly when her heart is beating so loudly and since when has breathing become this difficult?

"A picture of_ the sign_." Gina chuckles softly.

"No. Do you see me right now?" Emma groans, while walking towards the back of the room where there's no tables and it's dark and she might have a better overview and probably - at least when it comes to her job- most importantly, is less likely to be caught on her phone to anyone who might find that inappropriate.

"Keep looking." Her match dodges the question.

True to her nature, the blonde complies to the other woman's request.

"How can you be sure I shot it?" She softly murmurs, trapping her phone between her shoulder and ear as she takes her camera back into both of her hands to actively continue her search.

"Trust me, you shot it." Gina tells her entirely confident of what she's saying so Emma looks harder.

And "Don't skip ANY picture, Emma." She tells her so Emma doesn't.

And then she thinks she sees something. But it doesn't actually make sense. It's a picture of Miss Mills. One where she's looking straight at her as she's tucking perfect hair that hadn't even been astray behind her ear. There, on that very wrist Emma sees it.

"Emma? Did you find it?" Gina softly asks her with a voice a lot less playful, a lot more shaky than before.

"You did, didn't you?"

"But" Emma's not sure _what_ she's thinking. Perhaps she has stopped thinking all together. She's just staring now, at that feather on that wrist on that woman in her picture.

And at those eyes, staring right into her lens, right at her, right into her.

"Darling" She hears her match sigh on the other side of the line. It's a sigh laced with hope and nervousness and Emma's pulled back into consciousness.

"It's okay." She says to both of them. She's hoping to sound calm and composed and completely in control of herself. She's basically hoping to sound like everything she's not.

Emma searches the room for Regina's table, spots it but not her and frowns.

"Where are you?" She automatically asks, immediately regretting hearing the annoyance laced in her own tone. She winces at the silence she receives.

She doesn't want for the other woman to think she's freaking out. Emma really shouldn't be freaking out. Besides, she's still at her job. Aside from being a fucking adult and handle this situation like one she also has to remain professional.

"Gina… _Regina_." She then softly says.

"I'm at 4 'o clock of you, about 20 feet away." The other woman's voice slowly admits.

Emma inhales sharply, as if she's suddenly feeling those eyes on her back and the side of her face. She wants to turn and look. She really wants to, so badly.

But it's also too much at once and she's not sure she won't do something completely embarrassing like lose her balance and trip and die or something.

"Can you leave?" Emma asks.

"What?" her match all but chokes out.

"No no, I'm sorry. I mean, can you leave the room… with me."

"Oh." Regina sighs in obvious relief. "Of course. I've already excused myself at the table. That I had to make a call."

"Some call." Emma sarcastically snorts and then actually hears Regina's laughter from about 20 feet at 4 'o clock of her. She closes her eyes and smiles to herself upon realising it's possibly the best sound she's ever heard. Emma does that thing again where she stops thinking and goes into automatic pilot. She turns around and looks.

Right. At. _Her_.

"Hey." She says into her phone.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks her in a tone laced with care and concern and shit if that doesn't just melts Emma into being exactly that. Being okay.

She nods, knowing the other woman will see it.

"Will you follow me?" She asks hopeful.

"Always."

Emma doesn't have an answer to that. She lowers the phone from her ear, ends the call, slips the device into her pocket and starts walking.


	7. MASSIVE DEAL

"It's freezing out here, Emma."

Regina's skin pebbles over the instant she sets foot outside.

"Call me crazy but I needed some fresh air."

It hadn't been a conscious decision but somehow on automatic pilot, Emma had walked towards the staff exit Tina had showed her upon her arrival.

_Her_ arms too are covered in goosebumps but she's too worked up to really feel the cold. Internally, Emma is very warm. She leans her back against the icy wall of the back of the building and turns her head to the side, slowly letting her eyes slide upwards over the approaching woman. Taking her in.

She's wearing a dress, revealing smooth, shiny calfs and dark high heeled shoes. The dress is green, velvet, high-cut, sleeveless.

The woman in it, stunning. Her make up is impeccable, hair short cropped and naturally wavy. And her eyes… render Emma breathless.

"I'm sorry." Regina says, slightly fidgeting with her hands.

"No, don't be." Emma shakes her head and allows a small smile to play at her lips.

It's instantly returned by the other woman who then sighs and hesitates before saying "I tried."

"I know." Emma nods and then frowns. "I can't believe how dumb I am."

"Stop that."

"No, really. I _should_ have figured it out, right?" Roughly she rubs a hand over her face and rests it behind the back of her neck, regarding Regina closely as the woman tentatively walks towards her.

"No. You _could _have. But it's also very understandable that you didn't, darling."

"Really?" Emma can't help but doubt that. Knowing what she does now, she feels spectacularly dense and embarrassed about it. The sweet way in which Regina addresses her though, does just the trick so she doesn't completely want to dissolve into thin air.

"Out of all people to match with, the founder of MATCH is something you'd probably least expect."

Regina smiles at her. Soft and sweet and an iddi bitty playful.

"Fuck." The blonde groans. "We are so different, you and I."

Regina can't help but find the light blush coloring her cheeks extremely endearing.

"That's not how I meant that." The older woman smiles, rolls her eyes and adds. "And you _like_ that we're different, remember?"

"I know. I do. But" Emma's not sure what she wants to say. She holds her breath and squints her eyes and can't believe that the woman she's been growing so found of is finally standing right in front of her. Close enough to smell her perfume. Close enough to touch and not really close enough until that's happening.

Emma looks down at how her own hand reaches out, searches and finds Regina's.

Careful fingers find a warm hand and trace a slow pattern in its palm.

"But what?" The woman's rich though shaky voice pulls her attention back towards the conversation. Her head snaps back up and she stares at Regina as she courageously asks

"Are you sure you still like me?"

To which the other woman can't help but chuckle lowly. She confidently intertwines their fingers then.

"Emma Swan, I _more_ than _like_ you."

"That's crazy." Emma's laughter fills the air. The breath she's been holding in comes out in giddy relief.

"It's crazy you'd second guess that."

"I more than like you too, but you know that right?" Emma shrugs and smiles at the other woman with a cheeky glint in her eyes. It's not like she's been subtle about it anyway.

"I had a hunch." Regina grins widely and then there's something slightly predatory in her look that has Emma swallow thickly. Excitedly. "But I certainly don't mind hearing it slip from between those lips of yours."

"You are evil." The girl chokes out. Red as a rose.

"And you are cute." Regina chuckles, teasingly leaning forward so their noses almost touch. _Almost. _

But it's enough to light a fire.

So really all Emma can do anymore is act upon impulse and kiss that smirk off of Regina's face. In one movement she leans forward and pushes her lips against Regina's, capturing the moan that erupts from them upon that very first contact. The older woman's hands settle on her waist steadying both herself and the blonde. She pushes back. Softly but decisive, Regina's lips part Emma's before she claims the upper hand and turns the girl into putty by entering her mouth with her tongue right at the exact moment that she brings her left hand up to the base of her neck and pulls her in completely.

Emma groans into the other woman's mouth, happy that, at least her match can't be focussing on how extremely flushed she can feel herself grow.

Not that she believes Regina's one to be fooled when it comes to how she feels about her. The woman reads her like a book. But Emma can't bring herself to mind that… feeling like the absolute number one on the all-time bestsellers list when Regina's got her attention on her. Yes, there are worse feelings to have.

Emma pulls the camera still dangling from the strap around her neck from between them, to their side. Allowing for the space between them to grow smaller. Non existent.

The pressure from where Regina is still holding her by her waist with one hand has an encouraging effect on her. And Emma's own hands start to itch for action. She reaches for the sides of the woman's dress. High quality fibre slides through her fingertips before she settles her palms on Regina's lower back, making the woman smirk against her lips and giving the girl what she's silently asking for. Even closer proximity. When Regina realises the shallowing of Emma's breaths and the way she slightly trembles, she has to use all of her self restrain to pull back.

"We should" she starts to say but is interrupted by the sudden landing of a snowflake on the younger woman's cheek.

Upon contact, Emma flinches. The contrast with her hot cheeks couldn't be any bigger.

"Really? It's snowing? Now? While I'm finally kissing you in a fucking ally? What is this? The end of the first act of RENT?" Emma sighs, looking up at the winter sky and Regina is completely unarmed by the way that the girl sucks in her own lip where she'd been tasting her just moments before.

"Well, _I should tell you_" Regina chuckles "that we should head back inside, before your absence is noticed."

"Yes, it's _me _they'll miss inside." Emma jokes while regretfully letting go of her match.

Regina catches her hand before they completely disconnect.

"Will you come with me tonight?" Regina asks, emphasising the question with those dark eyes of hers. "I'm staying at a hotel nearby."

Emma hesitates. "I want to. There's nothing I'd rather…" She frowns and says "At least at some point before tomorrow morning I need to upload these babies to my computer and make a first quick selection plus edit for the costumer. Well, you, I guess."

Of course, Regina understands. "Then I'll go home with you." She decides before reconsidering "If I may…"

Emma's slightly startled by the idea of Regina at her place. She's left it a mess and even if it were a bit more organised it's nothing she's particularly proud of. But this is still Gina, whom she can be honest with and real. Herself.

"Of course you're welcome." She offers the other woman a soft and reassuring smile.

* * *

Back inside, after quickly clearing themselves of snow and smudges of lipstick, Emma walks a couple of feet ahead, back towards the party, when Tina spots her.

"Emma! There you are. Are you okay?" The woman looks her over in concern. Emma hasn't got a clue how long she's been gone for but going by her boss's reaction it seems like it might have been too long a time.

"Yeah I'm fine." She quickly nods, desperately hoping the blush on her cheeks -partly by the freezing outside but mostly the making out with Regina - has subsided. At least a bit. _It hasn't._

_Think of an excuse. _"I was just" But if there's one thing Emma is incapable of, it is lying.

"Miss Swan was, on my request, showing me some of the photos she's taken so far of this lovely evening." Regina seamlessly inserts herself into the conversation, now standing shoulder to shoulder with the photographer. A hair-wid apart, connected by electricity. The fire has been lit and Emma is buzzing.

"Miss Mills. I'm over the moon to hear you're finding it lovely so far." Tina smiles.

_Over the moon _

Emma has to actually keep herself from snorting.

"Yes, it's quite magical." Regina widens her smile and Emma reads so much more into her tone than Tina is catching up on. Than she's _Hopefully _catching up on.

"Miss Swan has been capturing it so authentically. She's truly extraordinary."

"We're so glad to have her on our team. And that you're so pleased with her work so far."

Regina's smile turns into an even deeper grin then. One Emma's only spotting from the corner of her eye but somehow feels like it's visually undressing her.

"I am, very pleased. Honestly, I can't wait to see more of her and what she can do."

Regina stretches every word as if she's never meant anything more.

She hadn't seen a single picture of Emma's, of course. Leaving Emma to read right into what she is _really_ implying. She feels her skin buzz with longing and want it is downright pathetic. Her fingers tighten around her camera once again.

For the rest of the evening, the two women go back to fitting into their respective roles.

Emma the photographer. Regina the social (business-)butterfly. It's what they're both good at and enjoy doing but somehow for neither of them the hours pass fast enough.

After a brief heads up from Tina, Emma texts what she now knows is Gina's - Regina's- number.

It's just past 2am when she does so.

**"Just want to let you now that my job is done here."**

**"I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you still want to go home with me."**

**"In which case, I can wait of course. But no pressure. Absolutely none."**

Three separate texts that are sent during the time span of less than two minutes.

About a minute later, Regina grins while reading them.

**"Text me your address? Am I still welcome in an hour? I promise it won't be later."**

She replies

**"You're always welcome. Besides, it'll give me a head start on my work."**

Emma answers and then sends another text with her address.

**"Thank you, darling. X"**

She receives, reads, blushes at then Emma goes to get her winter coat to start her journey home through the snow. Sure it's ridiculously cold to be travelling by bike but the adrenaline that's currently running through Emma's veins is sure to keep her warm, if not hot, during the ride.

* * *

**"May I ring your bell?"**

Emma nearly chokes on her own saliva when she reads Regina's text.

It's been less than an hour since she's left the party. About half an hour since she got home and 29 minutes since she started her editing.

**"Your door bell, Miss Swan."**  
Comes another message and Emma's not sure what's more embarrassing. The fact that her mind had instantly gone to the gutter

or that Regina had correctly assumed exactly that.

**"I knew that."**

She replies. And also that there's no need to ring said bell, that Emma will let her in right away.

The next thing Emma knows, Regina is standing in her apartment.

"It's nice here." The woman's eyes scan the place before they settle on her match.

During Regina's ascent to her floor, Emma'd run around like a crazy person to make the place look as presentable as she could manage. A three minute sweep of dirty laundry and empty coffee cups had resulted in the apartment looking fairly decent. Nice would be stretching it though. Although the yellow glow of the Christmas lights draped across the wall and around the window frames do make the place look kind of warm and inviting.

"Thanks." Emma smiles.

"I have about twenty more minutes of work to do until you have my undivided attention."

She says and then realises what a terrible host she's being and hurriedly adds

"I mean… Welcome! Make yourself at home. Get comfortable. Are you thirsty? Hungry? Can I get you anything?"

The brunette's smile widens as she shakes her head from side to side.

"No thank you, I'm good. Finish your work. If I need anything, I'm sure I'll find my way around here."

"Right." Emma nods "Alright." and gets back to work.

She's sitting on the floor, laptop on the low coffee table in front of her couch.

It takes extreme self restrain to keep her eyes on her screen,

on the work she's supposed to get done asap so she can then guilt free turn her focus on the other woman in the room.

From the corner of her eye she registers how Regina's taking off her coat and shoes before she walks completely out of her line of vision.

Emma's momentarily worried about the current state of the rest of her apartment but decides to trust Regina's not one to judge. The place might be a bit messy but it _is_ clean.

Her work is almost done when she feels the couch dip behind her and she's pulled from her deep concentration on her work. She moves around a little, to look at Regina who's holding up a cup in her direction. "I took the liberty of brewing us some hot cocoa." The woman says. "I hope that's alright. And that you like it."

A little stunned but entirely grateful, Emma carefully takes the steaming cup from her, blows on it and then inhales its wonderful sweetness.

"Merry Christmas to me." Emma chuckles. "Thank you. If it tastes half has good as it smells it's already the best I've ever had." _Turns out it did too. And it was._

Regina can't help it and smirks, raising an eye brow at Emma's choice of words.

Of course she knows the reaction that'll earn her from the girl but it's too good to pass up on and besides… it's not like there's anything wrong with some building tension between them. Quite the opposite actually. It's incredibly right. That's what it feels like.

"Yup, that's me. I say embarrassing things like that. All the time, it seems… when it comes to you."

Emma blushes as expected, ducks her head a little but then re-connects her eyes with Regina's and playfully grins while pulling up her shoulders as if to say 'it'll have to do.'

Regina stares at her a little longer. Taking in her blush and her eyes and that smile.

"Can I watch you work?" She asks.

Emma turns back into business mode and nods. "Sure." She agrees and turns towards her screen.

Business mode is a good look on Emma, Regina decides. Her eyes wander from the side of the girl's face to the screen. She ping pongs between the two, unwilling to miss what's happening on either. The professionalism and focus on Emma's face versus her amazing photography, it's a big loss to miss either one of those.

"You are incredibly talented." Regina's voice sounds slightly hoarse, but soft still.

"Thanks. That's… Thanks." Emma blushes once again, waving a hand through her hair. She takes another sip of her drink. "As are you. This hot chocolate is cuddling my soul right now." She grins up at the woman in the couch.

Regina all but melts at the sweet statement and the way Emma says it. She actually blushes too.

"I'm almost ready. Just uploading some files to my boss so she has everything to satisfy the client's needs." Business Emma says.

"Hmm." Regina tightly hums.

"What?" Emma asks, her eyes still following her actions on her laptop.

"Just that I think the client would prefer you satisfy her needs yourself."

Perfectly timed, Emma hits send and turns around.

They stare. Intensely so.

"Am I being too aggressive?" Regina asks after a couple of seconds. The hint of a frown pulling at her eye brows.

Emma notices the way the other woman's hands start to fidget slightly.

She reaches up her own to make it stop. "No." Her face turns left, right and left again.

"Because Emma, I don't assume or expect anything. That's not why I'm here."

"I know."

"I just. You… make me unfiltered." Regina says.

"Good. I don't mind it."

"Are you sure? Because you seem" Regina starts to say but Emma's quick to intercept and complete that sentence for her "stunned that's actually how you feel about me."

"But it's okay?" The brunette asks her, uncertainty still playing in her eyes and at the edges of her tone.

Then Emma sighs and chuckles softly. She's -what else?- red cheeked when she says what she does next.

"A little over 24 hours ago you asked me to masturbate and edge for god knows how long and then not to come - I know I had options but that's the one I went for - plus I know you know that's not the first time I, you know, touched myself with you on my mind. Am I awkward? Yeah, I guess. Stunned? Definitely… But also, really really turned on.

We both know there's more to this" She gestures at an invisible but very present bond between them, somehow connecting them. Here in each others proximity but just as well when they were states apart. "than well, lust… A lot more. But lust is _also_, at least for me, definitely part of it as well. And I don't want to think of that as something bad or shameful. I hope you don't think of it as such. I know I'm a rambling mess at times and you get me extremely easily flustered but it also feels really exciting and good and if I come across as uncertain then please take my word for it that that's not actually the case. I'm very certain of what I want."

"What do you want, Emma Swan?"

"You Regina, I want you."

"You prefer me taking charge, right?"

"Yeah. If… that's something you're comfortable with as well."

"I am. I just wanted to make sure you were."

"Thank you."

Regina's smile is back. Easy and stunning.

"I believe I'm the one that's supposed to thank you. You really made all the difference by being so open minded and accommodating to my wishes, the night before."

"When you were at the boring party?"

"Less of a party and more of an endless string of dusty speeches. And then… there was you…

Tell me darling, where exactly were you when you were fucking yourself for me? Was it here? On this couch… Or in your bed?"

"Bed. I went to bed to" Emma's breath hitches

So Regina picks up her sentence "touch yourself."

"Yeah."

"Show me."

"You want me to show you the bed?"

"For starters." Regina rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"And then how you touch yourself."

To absolutely no one's surprise, they end up in Emma's bed together.

Regina's initial plan to watch Emma masturbate had been, amazing as it was, impossible to follow up on because the moment the bed came into view she'd felt too tempted not to feel Emma for herself. The girl's clothes were off in record time, leaving Emma to wonder if the brunette had some kind of magic. Emma also thought of what her match might be able to accomplish in record time. Whatever skills Regina possessed would have to wait to be proven though because the woman had other plans first.

They hungrily kissed for a while. Both woman's hands gripping at the other's face. Emma's body remained untouched but buzzed and trembled stronger as the seconds passed.

Until soft fingers softly stroked over the front of her body. Collarbone, breasts, nipples, stomach, thighs and back up.

Regina stares hard at pink lips.

"I need you." She says as a hand finds its way between the girl's thighs.

"Darling, you're so wet for me."

"Fuck, I know." Emma groans frustrated. Regina's touch is amazing but about a thousand times too soft and too slow.

"I think I want to keep you frustrated a little longer." The woman then grins devilishly and Emma feels shivers run all through her body, coming together between her legs.

"I think I know something that will make you even more wet. More horny for me."

"I'm sure you do." Emma sighs out as her head falls down to rest on Regina's shoulder. She watches as the woman's fingers slowly tease her. Her pussy and thighs are entirely covered in want and for a moment the blonde thinks that at this point Regina's voice might be all she needs to reach an orgasm.

"Do you want that too?" It's a genuine question. Emma looks up into Regina's eyes.

"I do. This feels amazing. I'm so high on you, Regina."

"That's such an honour, darling. It makes me incredibly wet as well."

"Oh fuck. Fuck Regina…Really? Fuck I've been needing you so badly."

"Please eat me out."

Emma does not need to be told twice.

Regina's panties are a thing of the past in no time. And Emma's laying between her legs peppering kisses across the woman's glistening skin. She nips carefully, licks teasingly and then nuzzles her nose against a sensitive clit.

The legs she's holding on to are being spread wider. Pulled up and bend at the knees.

"Emma, please. More, baby. More."

Regina says while getting rid of her bunched up dress. Swiftly, she pulls the expensive garment up and over her head and throws it to the side. As if it's worth absolutely nothing compared to this. She's left in nothing but skin, drowning in their combined growing bubble of excitement.

Never ever has Emma felt more turned on than she does right now. She's moaning her own pleasure into Regina's pussy. Her body is actively buzzing with want and all she can do, all she can focus on is the softness, wetness and heat that is Regina's swollen sex. With a flat tongue she laps at the woman's leaking hole.

"Inside baby. Go inside of me."

The moment she does, Regina's hips buck up against her face and start the move rhythmically at a growing pace. One hand is pulling at the comforter beneath her, the other frantically encouraging Emma to go on by continuously scratching through blonde wavy hair. The younger woman can feel how close she is and doubles her efforts. Every time her nose isn't bumping into Regina's clit, eager fingers take its place. Rubbing skilfully, effectively. And with every thrust inward, the girl pushes her tongue in and up against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her lover. Her face couldn't possibly be more pushed up against Regina's pussy and that thought alone is nearly throwing Emma over the edge herself.

"Fuck! Baby. I'm so close. Don't stop. I need you. I'm gonna… Taste me. Oh please. All of it. Fuck, Emma."

As she comes close and then finally reaches her orgasm, Regina says a lot of things that Emma inwardly vows to remember forever. _I need you_ she knows she could never forget.

When she's come down from her high but is still panting heavily, Regina hums out appreciatively and then chuckles "That was even better than I imagined it would be."

"Really?" Emma grins proudly from between Regina's legs. Her face is completely covered with the woman's release.

Regina bites her bottom lip as she watches Emma licking her own, before the girl places another kiss right above her clit. It causes for Regina to whimper.

"Really, dear." She says. "And as you know I've been imagining this quite excessively."

"Me too." Emma says. Her lips are still on the other woman, causing for her voice to vibrate against sensitive skin. It's tempting, to Regina, to offer Emma another taste and then another… and so on… She would probably have to pass out before she'd have enough of Emma's mouth, but she decides against it. She locks the idea of having the girl's mouth between her legs for an entire night away for some other time.

"Come here." She takes a hold of Emma's face, gesturing for her to climb her way upwards so they can be face to face.

Once Emma's there, she tastes herself on blushy cheeks and pink lips.

"You fucked me so good, darling." She softly praises her making Emma sigh with longing.

She's holding herself up, her hands planted in the mattress left and right of Regina's head. Her knees as well, on either side of the woman's middle.

Regina reaches a hand between them, down to where the blonde is positively leaking. She's soft and smooth and so extremely warm it's as if she's melting.

"Emma, sweetheart you're soaking wet. So wet for me." She says and lets her fingers slide along the entire length of her slit. But Emma pulls back and shakes her head.

"Fuck that's too much. I'm sorry. I think I'm too sensitive." She groans out her frustration. As she's pinching her eyes closed and trying to catch her breath Regina can't think of a more beautiful sight.

"Sssht it's okay darling. Her hands find Emma's ass and slowly caress her there. "Straddle my leg." She instructs and Emma complies.

She lowers herself onto Regina's thigh and starts a careful pace, riding it. Her.

"Ah fu—ck, I've never… been so… out of it. In to it. Fuck. You know what I mean."

"It's okay sweetheart. I've got you. Ride me." The brunette encourages her, pushing up against the blonde's wetness in unison with the girl's downward thrusts. Led by Emma, together they establish a perfect rhythm that has Emma hypnotised in extasy. The girl's big green eyes are locked onto Regina's. Her mouth is forming a perfect 'o' as she breathes out hard with increasing volume. Regina's hands find Emma's breasts as she first carefully and then with more confidence finds out if Emma likes her nipples being teased and slightly pulled. _She does_. The sound of Emma's drenched pussy sliding against Regina's skin is amping up the excitement further.

"Oh fuck, please." Emma desperately chokes out. "Please. I need to. Can I?" Her eyes and voice plead for her lover's approval.

"Oh Emma. Of course. Come for me, darling. I want you to come for me."

Emma's body folds onto Regina's. She is gripping at the woman's shoulders for dear life. Pushing herself down on the woman's thigh still. But now with more force and speed than before. Sharp thrusts in tandem with hoarse moans.

Regina feels the body on top of her tremble when she reaches down the girl's ass, and plunges two strong fingers inside of her already spasming pussy. They welcome and suck her in, it's hard for her to actually slide in and out but she's determined and does so, so very skilfully. Doubling Emma's pleasure by hitting something inside of the girl that has her digging her nails into olive toned shoulders.

Without realising she'd been building up to it, Regina feels another orgasm of her own wash over her. Not as intense as before but so warm, low in her tummy and unexpected it takes her completely by surprise. As if on queue they both stiffen and collapse. Emma's breath goes from frantic to calmer and slow.

"I've no words for what just happened." She says

"You came. We did." Chuckles Regina.

"It felt like more than that. And bigger and better. More spectacular."

"I know what you mean." Regina smiles at her softly.

They fall asleep like that. Naked and sated and in each others arms.

* * *

"You're_ actually_ here." Emma softly says when she wakes up. She has no idea of what hour it is. Light enough for it to be day, dark enough to be early.

Regina sleepily turns to face the girl and smiles. "I'm actually here."

"See I was afraid that might have been a dream."

"What are you doing tonight?" Regina asks her.

"Christmas eve? I was thinking about ordering pizza. Pizza never lets me down." The blonde grins as she rests the side of her head on an open palm.

Dark eye brows knit together before Regina asks her "What about the gang? You're not celebrating together?"

"Ruby's visiting her grandma up North, Ariel and Graham are travelling and the rest is doing family stuff." Emma explains.

"Can I persuade you to come to Chicago with me?"

"You're not celebrating with your family?"

"I am. They'd be _over the moon_ if I brought you."

"Over the moon." Emma hoarsely sing songs

and then "Wait… they know? About me?" asks confused.

"Of course they do." Regina can't help but laugh.

"Hu." The girl looks stunned. A small smile is playing at her lips.

"What is it, darling?" Regina curiously asks her.

"I don't know. That kind of makes me feel like a big deal. Maybe that's dumb."

"Nothing you feel is ever dumb. You_ are _a big deal, dear."

"Thank you." The blonde whispers and stares at her. "You too. Massive deal, to me."

A _massive_ grin breaks out onto Regina's features. Her eyes gleam with joy as she bites her lip, pulls the girl as close as possible and very matter of factly states:

"Emma Swan, I am taking you home for Christmas."

**THE END**

* * *

**Tadaaa You've made it! **

**Thank you so much for reading :D  
I hope all of you have wonderful and warm holidays!**


End file.
